Afraid of the Dark
by Rae Street
Summary: Chapter 9 Preview: What are you waiting for Mace, I thought. If you're going to make your move, do it now. I'm tired of waiting. As if in answer, Mace grinned wider, winked once, and raised his gun higher to point at my head.
1. All Trussed Up and Nowhere To Go...

> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** A girl named Kami cuts through an abandoned Warehouse district in the middle of the night, hears shots fired, goes to investigate. Starring Batman and Joker; told from Kami's POV.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WIP  
**Feedback:** Flame or Fame; just let me know if you've read it... pretty please? :-)  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whoever else they belong to. Kami, Brute and Smokey are my own creations.  
**A/N:** This is my first Batman Fanfic. Please let me know if I should change the rating from PG-13 to something else. Also, before anyone tells me that Batman would NEVER EVER get shot, I already know that. But the Plot Bunnies bounced around in my head for months on end until I finally broke down and wrote it! They made me write it! I swear!  

> 
> **_=Prologue: All "Trussed Up" and Nowhere to Go=_**
> 
>     I'm standing here, staring certain death in the face. Certain death in the form of a madman named, The Joker. We're on the top of a very tall building; I'm not sure which one. I was blindfolded when his goons brought me up here, and I don't recognize anything from where I'm standing. I really wish I wasn't up here. I positively hate heights. 
> 
>     My hands are bound behind my back, and my mouth is taped shut. I don't think I could've screamed even if it wasn't taped shut; my mouth and throat are too dry. Not a single sound could possibly come out. I draw a shaky breath through my nose as the Joker pulls a gun out of his jacket. He points it at me, grinning madly. I feel dizzy; I can hear ringing in my ears, and my surroundings are starting to fade away. All I can seem to focus on is the long barrel of the gun, pointed at my face, less than a foot away. 
> 
>     With great effort, I manage to drag my eyes away from the gun... but the next thing they focus on is the Joker. This is worse than looking down the barrel of the gun. All I can see are the Joker's eyes. And they freak the absolute crap out of me. No kidding. I almost wet my pants just now. It's really strange how they almost seem to glow with predatory joy. They're very wild, and radiate an intense, pure evil... It's all I can do not to whimper with fear. 
> 
>     My palms are sweaty, and my heart is in my throat... and as I stand here, my life begins to flash before my eyes. The loss of loved ones, other painful events in my life... but the most prominent memory is the most recent. It's the event, the moment, where all of this started.


	2. Who's Afraid of the Dark?

> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** A girl named Kami cuts through an abandoned Warehouse district in the middle of the night, hears shots fired, goes to investigate. Starring Batman and Joker; told from Kami's POV. _This chapter slightly revised._  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WIP  
**Feedback:** Flame or Fame; just let me know if you've read it... pretty please? :-)  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whoever else they belong to. Kami, Brute and Smokey are my own creations.  
**A/N:** This is my first Batman Fanfic. Please let me know if I should change the rating from PG-13 to something else. Also, before anyone tells me that Batman would NEVER EVER get shot, I already know that. But the Plot Bunnies bounced around in my head for months on end until I finally broke down and wrote it! They made me write it! I swear!  

> 
> **_=Chapter One: Who's Afraid of the Dark?=_**
> 
>     My name is Kamille Rebecca Hodges; I'm known as Kami to my friends. I'm an eighteen (almost nineteen) year old, 5'3" female with mousy brown hair and eyes. But I'm not really here to talk about myself or what I look like. No... I'm here to talk about something else entirely. It was the night, the event, which changed my life forever. 
> 
>     It all started when I was walking home late one evening, about three weeks ago, after hitting a few balls at the batting cages. I still had my baseball bat with me... she's a nice one, really hefty; and she comes in handy late at night discouraging would-be muggers and such. It might seem a bit silly, but I've named her Sadie. 
> 
>     Anyway, I took a shortcut through the warehouse district, and cut through the lot of an abandoned warehouse. It used to house furniture; and furniture crates, huge stacks of them, still littered the yard. They kind of formed a maze, which I thought was cool to maneuver through in the dark. Sort of like being in a fun house. 
> 
>     As I was walking through, near the back of the lot, I suddenly came face-to-headlights with the Batmobile. I couldn't believe it... what on earth was the Batmobile doing there? The building was abandoned; no one had been there in ages... as far as I knew. What would the Batman be doing there? I carefully made my way to the side of the car, and peered in through the window. There was noone inside. I figured Batman must be inside the warehouse. And probably there for a reason... which of course meant bad guys and danger. 
> 
>     At that moment, I was struck with two conflicting emotions... caution, and curiosity. The saner part of me felt it would be wise to leave the area in a hurry. But the outrageous, curious part of me felt that if there were bad guys inside the warehouse, this would be my chance to see the Batman in action. My sane side eventually won out, and I started to cautiously make my way out of the lot. At least until a loud sound stopped me dead in my tracks. The sound could have been mistaken for a car backfiring... but I'd heard enough gunfire in my lifetime to know better. And that's exactly what that sound was... a gunshot. 
> 
>     I knew that the Batman didn't use guns. So, to me, that proved there was someone else in that warehouse. A normal, sane person would probably have run for the hills at that moment... but all it did was make me even more curious. I had to know what was going on in that warehouse. I turned right around, almost in mid-step, and started making my way to the warehouse. 
> 
>     As I drew near, I noticed light coming from some of the windows in the back of the warehouse. The light was faint; I figured it was more towards the middle of the warehouse, so I thought noone would be in the back. Boy was I wrong. I started to clear the last pile of crates, intending on going in through the back door, when it suddenly swung open. Startled, I jumped back behind the pile of crates, flattening myself against them. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, then cautiously peered around the corner. 
> 
>     I could just make out the silhouette of a man, standing just inside the doorway. It was big, and didn't look a thing like Batman. The man seemed to be fumbling around for something in his pockets; when he found what he was looking for, he stepped out of the doorway. There was just a sliver of moon left, but it was a clear night, and I could kind of make the guy out better by the starlight. Nope, it definitely wasn't Batman. 
> 
>     The guy leaned against the wall of the warehouse, a little ways from the door. He lifted something to his mouth... I figured it must be a cigarette. I knew I was right when he struck a match, and the end of the cigarette began to give off a red glow. But in that one instant when he struck the match, the flash of light lit up his face well enough for me to see it. I almost choked... I'd seen that face before on America's Most Wanted. This guy was wanted for Murder, Arson, you name it. He goes by the nickname of Smokey... for the fires he starts and for his smoking. 
> 
>     I ducked back behind the packing crates, sat down on the ground and leaned my back against one of the crates. I had to think this one out. First of all, there were bad guys inside an old abandoned warehouse. Second of all, Batman was here. Fair enough. I'm sure this situation has happened many times before. 
> 
>     But there were a couple of things which bothered me about this situation. Number one being, I'd heard a gunshot a few minutes before... and number two, At least one of the bad guys was still standing, and was calmly smoking a cigarette outside. This led me to the conclusion that either The Batman was dead, or he'd been captured. Not good... not good at all. I like the Bat. He's a pretty cool guy, got some neat gadgets and some wicked moves... and he saved my friend once. I felt I owed him one. So I made the only decision I thought I could... and that was to get inside the warehouse... no matter what. 
> 
>     I carefully made my way around the side of the building, to see if there were any other openings, like a broken window or something. I spied an old loading zone; a square hole cut into the building, where they used to send the packing crates through on a conveyor belt. It didn't look to be more than four feet off of the ground, and didn't seem to be boarded up, so I thought I might have a chance of climbing through it. I just hoped that I could do so unnoticed. 
> 
>     There was about 15 yards of wide open area between me and the hole... no cover at all. I peered around the packing crate I was hiding behind, and looked first to my right, then to my left. The coast was clear. I took a deep breath, and made a mad dash for the hole, keeping as low to the ground as possible. 
> 
>     Upon reaching the hole, I discovered that it was covered with heavy strips of black plastic. I pulled back slightly on one, and peered inside. I didn't see anyone immediately in view, so I pulled it back further and hoisted myself and my baseball bat inside. 
> 
>     I could see light coming from the middle area of the warehouse, but it was dark in the corner I found myself in. Darker than outside. I blinked a couple of times, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I glanced around at my surroundings. There were packing crates inside the building, lining the walls. There was just enough space between the packing crates and the wall for me to fit through, and I thought that would come in handy. Boy, did it ever. 
> 
>     I didn't think anyone had noticed me, but a sudden shout made my heart leap into my throat. I dropped to the ground, ducking behind a packing crate. Had I been spotted? I froze in place, waiting to see if I'd been discovered. 
> 
>     "Smokey, get in here!" the man shouted again. 
> 
>     I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I hadn't been discovered. They were just calling Smokey back inside. 
> 
>     "I'm coming, I'm coming," Smokey shouted. 
> 
>     I heard footsteps walking towards where I knelt, and I gripped my baseball bat in both hands. The footsteps reached the place where I was, and kept going. The man didn't even stop for an instant. I was really glad. I peered just above the edge of the crate, and watched the man's retreating back. 
> 
>     He was headed for the lit area of the warehouse. I figured that was where Batman was, so I started to follow the guy... keeping a little distance, and the crates, between him and me. The footsteps faded away, coming to a stop. I paused, wondering what to do next. I'd reached the lit portion of the warehouse, and could hear the men talking. 
> 
>     "It's about time you came back," one of the men snarled. 
> 
>     I almost dropped my bat. Something about that voice sent cold shivers running down my spine. There was a small space between the crates, and I looked through it to see if the person was in view. What I saw horrified me. There were three men there, less than ten feet away from where I hid; the one I know as Smokey... another one that had a long scar running down his face... and the third one... was the Joker. He was holding a very wicked looking gun, with a very long barrel. I really hate guns. 
> 
>     "What took you so long," he asked Smokey, waving the gun in Smokey's general direction. 
> 
>     "S-Sorry, boss," the man stuttered. "It took me a while to find my smokes." 
> 
>     "Excuses, excuses," Joker chided, shaking his head back and forth. 
> 
>     He looked over at the scarred guy. 
> 
>     "Brute, go get the car ready," he ordered. "We'll be leaving here as soon as I conclude business. Smokey, you're staying here. I want you to be my witness." 
> 
>     Brute gave a nod, then walked away, going towards the back. The Joker watched him go, then he turned his attention and his gun to something at his feet. I maneuvered myself until I could see too. There was a dark form laying there, and my eyes opened wide in terror as I realized who it was. It was Batman, and he was laying face down in a pool of blood. 
> 
>     My heart was in my throat, and I couldn't breath; I felt like I was going to puke. I dragged my eyes away, trying to see if Robin or Batgirl were there, but I didn't see either of them. Batman was there alone... I didn't know why, but it was a decision that may have cost him his life. 
> 
>     Batman suddenly groaned, and tried to lift himself up. I gasped. He was alive, at least. I was relieved at that, but I didn't know how badly he'd been wounded. The Joker pushed Batman back down with his foot, grinning from ear to ear. He began to circle his 'prize', the way a shark circles his prey. 
> 
>     "Well, Batsy, I swore I'd get you sooner or later... It looks like sooner to me," he gloated. 
> 
>     Oh, I was just itching to wipe that smug grin off of his face. It looked like Batman had the same thought, because his hand balled up into a fist and he tried to get up again. Joker just pushed him down again with his foot. Then he slid his foot under Batman, and flipped him over onto his back. 
> 
>     "I want you to see the end coming," he said to Batman, pointing the gun in Batman's face. 
> 
>     "You're not going to get away with it, Joker," Batman said. 
> 
>     "Oh, but I already have, Batbrain," Joker cackled. He bent down low until he was nearly eye to eye with Batman. "I already have." 
> 
>     He straightened up and smiled gleefully. 
> 
>     "You see, Batbreath," he continued, "I may have only 'winged' you, but that was no ordinary bullet I shot you with. No, I had these bullets made especially for you. They're specially designed to cut through your lovely suit, and come complete with a powerful slow-release toxin. A toxin which is now pumping through your blood stream, slowly ticking away your last seconds of life." 
> 
>     He walked a full circle around Batman, then stopped again, his back turned toward where I was hidden. 
> 
>     "You know, Batface," he said, pointing the gun in Batman's face again. "I thought I'd be content to let you die a slow, painful death. But I'm not. You'd probably find your way out of it again, just like you always do. That's why I'm going to finish the job now." 
> 
>     I could hear him start to pull back on the trigger, and I prepared to make my move. 
> 
>     "But boss," Smokey interrupted him, putting a hand on his right shoulder, "aren't you going to see who he is first?" 
> 
>     The Joker turned his head and looked pointedly at Smokey's hand. Smokey pulled it back, but that wasn't good enough for The Joker. Joker slowly turned around until he was face to face with Smokey, and pointed the gun barrel in Smokey's face. Smokey gulped, and turned five shades of white. I'd never seen that shade of white on a man before... not even on my uncle Ernie, who'd earned himself the nickname of pastyboy in highschool. No, this guy's face was pure white. 
> 
>     "Did I ask you?" Joker asked coldly, pressing the gun into Smokey's nose. "If I recall correctly, you're paid to do what I tell you to do. Not the other way around. Or are you challenging my authority?" 
> 
>     "N-n-no, boss, sorry boss," Smokey stuttered, taking a couple steps backward, trying to get away from the gun. 
> 
>     But the Joker only followed, pressing the gun harder into the man's nose. I could see his nose bending slightly sideways under the pressure. He stopped moving, and looked down at the gun barrel, his eyes going crosswise. Sweat started pouring down his face from his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. 
> 
>     The Joker let him stand there, sweating it out for a few more moments. Then his expression changed. He smiled sweetly... well, as sweetly as the Joker can smile anyway. It really gave me the creeps. 
> 
>     "Well, if you're really sorry, I guess we can let you off the hook... this time," Joker said in a sickeningly sweet voice. 
> 
>     While this was taking place I looked over at Batman, just in time to see him pull something from his utility belt. I had no idea what it was... but I had a feeling he was planning something. He carefully rolled over onto his stomach and raised his head. He looked over toward the crates I was hiding behind... Weak as he seemed, I suddenly knew he was going to try to make a break for it. But he suddenly froze... his sharp eyes seeming to have discovered the one thing that Joker and the others hadn't; me. 
> 
>     Our eyes locked, and I could see the wheels in his head start turning in another direction. I was a factor he hadn't figured on in his plan of escape, and now he was trying to find another way out. His first plan would've endangered my life. 
> 
>     By now, the Joker noticed that Batman was up to something. He walked back over to stand above him, pointing the gun to the back of Batman's head. Smokey cautiously walked over, until he stood about a foot off to Joker's side. 
> 
>     I was angry. If I hadn't been there at that moment, maybe the Batman would've had a chance to escape. Now I was about to see the Batman get his brains blown out by the Joker. I growled low in my throat... No, there was no way I was going to let that happen. 
> 
>     My friends used to call me Kami. Now, my first name is Kamille, but that wasn't why they called me Kami. The Kami was short for Kamikaze, a nickname I'd earned in seventh grade for a near-suicidal play I ran on the football field. I'd broken my right leg and left arm, and almost broke my neck. But we still got the winning touchdown in the game. I had a feeling I was about to earn that nickname again tonight. 
> 
>     The Joker started to pull back on the trigger. Smokey seemed to be watching every move, and I could imagine his eyes gleaming with blood-lust. They had their backs turned toward me, so I felt this was my chance. I climbed up on the four foot crate, gripped my bat in both hands, and got ready to pounce. 
> 
>     "Hey, Boss, the car's ready," Brute had suddenly reappeared. 
> 
>     His voice startled the Joker, who snapped up his gun just as it fired. The bullet smashed harmlessly against the far wall. Brute had startled me too, and I almost fell backwards from my perch. 
> 
>     "Will you imbeciles stop interrupting me?" Joker yelled, swinging the gun around into Brute's face. 
> 
>     Neither of them had noticed me yet, but I was in full view now. And Smokey had turned around, and was staring straight at me. He fumbled for his gun, quickly pulled it out and trained it on me. I froze, my stomach turning somersaults as I looked at that gun. Did I mention I hate guns? 
> 
>     "Boss!" Smokey exclaimed. 
> 
>     "What is it NOW?" Joker snarled, turning to glare at Smokey. 
> 
>     My 'element of surprise' had been wasted, and I was dead where I stood. Or so I thought. As the Joker turned to look at me, two things suddenly happened. Batman, who had managed to drag himself into a kneeling position, flung a batarang at Smokey and knocked his gun out of his hand. Almost simultaneously, Batman rolled a small marble-looking thing at the Joker's feet. 
> 
>     It exploded, shooting jets of thick smoke and gas into the air. The area was blanketed with the smoke in the space of very few seconds, and I could hear the men coughing. My lungs and eyes were stinging from the smoke, but I wasn't about to waste another element of surprise. Even through the smoke I could see the silhouettes of the three men, and I knew this was my only chance. 
> 
>     I leapt down from the crates and ran full steam into the thickest part of the smoke, my baseball bat already swinging. I came upon the Joker first, my bat connecting with his jaw with a satisfying crack. He did a little half spin on his heel, and landed on the floor with a crash. 
> 
>     Brute came at me through the smoke, both arms swinging. I ducked under his giant fists, and jabbed the end of my bat into his stomach as hard as I could. He doubled over in pain, and I clipped him on the chin with the other end of the bat. He went down. 
> 
>     Smokey grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around me, pinning my arms at my sides. He lifted me into the air and squeezed until I dropped my bat. I thought my ribs were going to break, and I couldn't breath. Desperately I threw my head back as hard as I could, the back of my head connecting with Smokey's nose with a sickening crunch. He howled in pain and let go, and as I dropped I dragged the heels of my sneakers down the entire length of his shins, smashing painfully onto his feet. He dropped to his knees, and I slammed my fist into his jaw. He finally went down. 
> 
>     The smoke was starting to fade, and through watery eyes I could see Batman attempting to stand. But the toxin in his bloodstream had weakened him too much. He wasn't going to get out of here alive... not without help. 
> 
>     I rushed to his side and dropped to my knees, and reached for his right arm. 
> 
>     "Not that one," he hissed, in obvious pain. 
> 
>     I realized then that he'd been shot in his right shoulder, so I quickly moved to his left side. He allowed me to drape his left arm around my shoulders, and I wrapped my right arm around his waist. He leaned as much weight as he could on me, without causing me to lose my own balance, and I heaved upward. In one almost-fluid movement, we were finally standing. 
> 
>     I knew he was in a weakened condition, because of the toxin. And I knew that walking was going to be painful for him. But I wasn't strong enough to carry or drag him, and there wasn't time for me to go for help. This was our only chance of getting out of there alive. 
> 
>     We started moving towards the back, going as fast as we could, which was little more than a slow jog. All we could really do was keep putting one foot in front of the other, and try not to stumble in the smokey half-dark. I looked up into Batman's eyes... they had an unreadable expression in them. I guessed he was upset at just leaving the Joker lying there, instead of hauling him back to Arkham. There was nothing that could be done though. Batman needed medical attention, and he needed it fast. If we stopped now for the Joker, Batman was sure to die. 
> 
>     I felt bad about the situation, and I guess it must have shown in my eyes. Batman turned his eyes on me in an unreadable glance, then turned his eyes to look straight ahead. I blushed, embarrassed, and did the same. This situation was bad enough, but I was making it worse. Batman didn't need sympathy right now... it wouldn't help him. Getting out of there would. I turned my concentration back to the task at hand... taking as much of his weight on me as I could, and keeping my feet moving. I had no idea what it must be costing him... what the pain must be like. He hid it well though. 
> 
>     We finally reached the door. It was metal and heavy, and I grunted as I pulled it open. We almost lost our balance then, but we managed to recover it at the last moment and stumbled through the doorway. The heavy metal door slammed shut behind us with a crash. 
> 
>     We'd finally made it outside, and I felt exhilarated over our small accomplishment.But we weren't out of the woods yet. We somehow had to make it to Batman's car. But how? Batman's legs were even now beginning to buckle, and the car was some yards off. Batman pressed something on his belt, and I heard a powerful motor roar to life somewhere in the back of the lot. 
> 
>     The sound was coming closer, heading straight for us. I flinched as the Batmobile crashed through a wall of packing crates, smashing them to pieces... then I opened my eyes wide in terror. The car was headed straight for us, and it was showing no sign of slowing down. There was no time to throw ourselves out of it's way... it was almost upon us. 
> 
>     "Batman!" I shrieked. 
> 
>     "Car, stop..." Batman said thickly. 
> 
>     The car came to a screeching halt, not two inches away from where we stood. I was shaking, and blinking in disbelief. Why... how, did it stop? Feeling a little bit stupid, I came to a sudden realization. 
> 
>     "Voice activated..." I said in a shaky voice. 
> 
>     "Open..." Batman said, his voice little more than a groan. 
> 
>     The top slid open at his command. 
> 
>     I could feel Batman's strength giving out, and his knees were beginning to buckle. I heard a sudden shout from inside the warehouse... The Joker had regained consciousness, and was even now shouting orders at his men. Time was of the essence. 
> 
>     "You'll have to drive," Batman said thickly. 
> 
>     That was what I was afraid of. I liked the car and all, but How was I going to drive it? It was practically as big as a bus! There was no time to argue though, and there really was no other option... so I kept my mouth shut and helped Batman around the car to the passenger side. I managed to get him with in a little difficulty, trying not to touch his injured shoulder. I then ran around to the driver's side. 
> 
>     I swung into the driver's seat, and the top of the car slid shut. The seat and steering wheel adjusted themselves automatically to fit me, which I thought was really cool. Maybe driving this thing won't be so bad after all. I didn't have long to marvel at the car though. 
> 
>     A moment later, the warehouse door slammed open. The Joker took long strides through the doorway, stopping in the bright light of the headlights. His face was a bloody mess where I'd hit him with my bat, and he looked very angry. He raised his long-barreled gun straight at my head, looking me dead in the eyes. His eyes gleamed with pure, evil murder, and my face went white under his stare. 
> 
>     Maybe I should've run him down right then... but I don't know. I've never killed anyone. All I could think about was getting as far away from him, and that gun, as fast as possible. I slammed the gearshift into reverse and slammed my foot down on the gas. Batman and I both jerked forward as the car peeled backwards. I turned the steering wheel hard to the right, narrowly missing more packing crates, and I slammed the gearshift into forward. And we were off! 
> 
>     A hail of bullets followed our retreat, bouncing off of the car with a metallic twang. I didn't know what kind of damage they did, if any, and I couldn't stop driving to find out. I turned a couple of corners, and we were out of the lot, speeding down the road. I quickly glanced at Batman... he was beginning to lose consciousness. 
> 
>     "Batman?" I asked, worried. 
> 
>     "Visor... yellow pill..." he said weakly. 
> 
>     Yellow pill? I didn't question him though. Leaving one hand on the steering wheel, I reached up with the other to fumble around behind the visor. My fingertips touched a flat, plastic case, and I pulled it into view. It was clear plastic, and I could see a number of little yellow pills inside. I cracked open the case and removed one of the pills, closing the case so the rest wouldn't spill out. I reached over and put the pill in Batman's mouth, then returned the case to it's place behind the visor. I was glad to have both hands on the steering wheel again. 
> 
>     I wasn't really sure what the pill was supposed to do... but I guessed maybe it would help counteract the toxin. If the bullet was still in Batman's shoulder though, it probably wouldn't be enough. He still needed medical attention... but I didn't know where to take him. I didn't think a normal hospital would be a good idea... for various reasons. 
> 
>     "Batman? Where am I supposed to be driving to?" I asked, as calmly as I could. 
> 
>     He pointed to a little screen on the dashboard that I hadn't noticed before. I recognized it as a digital map of the city, and there was a red dot streaking along one of the roads, and a yellow dot blinking steadily in the corner. I understood that the red dot was the Batmobile, and the yellow dot was our destination. I turned a few street corners until we were headed in the right direction, and took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. I looked over at Batman... his head was drooping off to one side; he'd lost consciousness. 
> 
>     I looked down at the screen... we were really close now to the yellow blip... and I looked back up just in time to see we were headed straight for an oncoming car! I gasped, and veered sharply to the right. We narrowly missed the other car by bare inches. 
> 
>     I didn't have time to be relieved though. I had swerved too sharply, and ended up barreling through a few trash cans that lined the street. Trash exploded everywhere, flying high into the air, and covering the windshield. I couldn't see where I was driving. I slammed on the brakes, and the batmobile screeched to a halt. This sucker could stop on a dime. 
> 
>     Did I mention we were wearing seatbelts? Well, we were... luckily the car was equipped with those automatic seatbelts that slide in place when you close the door... or the top, in this case. It was a good thing too. If I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, I would've been wearing the steering wheel by now... around my neck. And Batman would've been in a lot worse shape than he already was... so it was a really good thing we were wearing seatbelts. 
> 
>     After the car screeched to a halt, the engine stalled and the car turned off. I sat shaking in the drivers seat, trying to catch my breath, wondering what to do next. A sudden tap on the driver's side window caused me to jump, and I swung around, my eyes wide with fear. There was an elderly woman standing there, peering in. 
> 
>     "Are you alright in there?" she called through the glass. 
> 
>     I turned to look at Batman. He was still unconscious, his head leaning off to one side. I turned back to the lady, shaking my head, a worried look in my eyes. 
> 
>     "I am, but Batman isn't," I called through the glass. 
> 
>     She walked around the car to the passenger side, wading through the spilled garbage and filth. I don't know what she did, but the top of the car slid open, and she set about checking him over. I piled out of the car, and ran around to see what she was doing. 
> 
>     "What happened?" she asked, checking his pulse. 
> 
>     "Joker shot him. I think the bullet might still be in him. It's full of toxin," I said in a rushed voice. 
> 
>     "I may be able to help him. Help me bring him inside," she said. 
> 
>     Inside where? I looked around me. We were in an alley, in between some buildings. A door in the building behind us was hanging open... bright light spilling from it into the darkness, a welcome sight after the events of the night. I figured that building was where she meant. I didn't know who she was, or how she could possibly help Batman. But something in her eyes told me that there was nothing to fear. I nodded to her, and we set down to business. 
> 
>     Between the two of us, we managed to pull Batman from the car, and half carry/half drag him inside the building. To my immense relief, I found that the building housed a small medical clinic, and the woman led the way into an operating room. We rolled Batman onto the operating table, being careful not to hit his shoulder. 
> 
>     "Leslie," Batman groaned in a low voice. 
> 
>     "I'm here, Batman," she said. "I'm here. You're going to be okay now." 
> 
>     "I'll need you to assist me," she said to me. 
> 
>     "Yeah, sure, okay," I said. 
> 
>     I tried not to look down at my clothes, which were covered in blood. This was no time to freak out... I had to concentrate on the task at hand, which was doing whatever Dr. Leslie told me to do. 
> 
>     "Hand me a pair of scissors," she said, motioning to a tray of sharp instruments at the head of the table. 
> 
>     I grabbed the scissors and handed them to her, handle first. She cut away Batman's suit surrounding the wound, assessing his condition. After a little checking, she determined that the bullet was still inside him. So she set about removing the bullet. She worked quickly and silently, only speaking when she needed me to hand her another instrument or sponge. As I watched her work, my head swimming in a mixture of horror and fascination, I wondered how much longer it would take. But I just didn't know. 
> 
>     An eternity had passed since Dr. Leslie and I had first dragged Batman into the clinic, and I had completely lost track of time. Time that had just seemed to stop; no past, no future... just the now... and I almost couldn't remember ever being anywhere else, but in that surgery. Just waiting, wondering, if Batman would make it. Anything could happen in that time frame...things that I didn't want to think about. What if Batman didn't make it? But I couldn't think about that... not then, not now. I drew a shaky breath, and forced myself to focus on the orders the doctor was giving me. 
> 
>     "Ha! I've found it..." Leslie said triumphantly. 
> 
>     Using a pair of long tweezers, she extracted the villainous bullet from Batman's shoulder, and let it clatter into a tin cup sitting on the tray. I looked at the bullet, small and twisted, and wondered at how such a small thing could be so deadly. 
> 
>     Dr. Leslie set to work stitching up Batman. She glanced my way, concern in her soft eyes. It was only then that I realized, I was crying. 
> 
>     "It's not too bad," she said to me as she worked. "If the bullet had entered a fraction of an inch to the left, it would have punctured his lung. But the wound itself is pretty minor, when compared to others. What we really need to be concerned with now is the toxin in his system." 
> 
>     I nodded, not trusting my voice enough to speak. After Leslie finished stitching up Batman, she had me leave the room while she finished attending to him. I figured it was because she didn't want me to see who Batman really was, so I didn't argue. I wandered down the hall until I found a waiting room, and slumped down onto the couch. 
> 
>     I must have fallen asleep then... for when I woke up, I heard voices drifting down the hallway through the partially closed door. I stifled a yawn, and strained my ears to hear... but I was too tired to make out what was being said. I knew one of the voices belonged to Dr. Leslie, but I didn't recognize the other two. One was a man's voice though, with a distinct cultured English accent. The other was female. Young. 
> 
>     I really wanted to know what was going on, but I was exhausted... and try as I might, I could not keep my eyes open. The next thing I knew, a gentle hand was lightly shaking my shoulder. I looked up into the wan face of Dr. Leslie. I quickly sat up. 
> 
>     "Is Batman going to be alright? Will he make it?" I asked, almost afraid to hope. 
> 
>     "He... his condition is stable," Leslie said in a tired voice. "Only time will tell for sure. A friend is with him right now, monitoring his condition. I thought this would be a good time as any to get you a ride home. I've called for a taxi, they should be here soon." 
> 
>     "Oh," I said. 
> 
>     I tried not to, but I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to stay, to see for myself if Batman was going to pull through... but I knew that wasn't really possible. My part in this was done, there was nothing more for me to do. It was time for me to go home. 
> 
>     Leslie handed me a jacket to wear over my stained clothing, and led the way through the hallways of the darkened clinic. We exited the building through the back door; the same one we had helped the wounded Batman through just a few hours previously. Trash still littered the alley, but the Batmobile was now gone. Batgirl had taken it home, I supposed. I was too tired to ask, and Dr. Leslie offered no explanation. 
> 
>     We came to the curb, and stood there a few moments in silence. Dr. Leslie noticed the look on my face, and sighed in understanding. She put a hand on my shoulder. 
> 
>     "He'll be alright," she said. "Knowing how stubborn Batman is, he'll pull through. I'm sure of it. Now, let's get you home so you can rest." she finished, as a yellow cab came down the street, rolling to a stop in front of us. 
> 
>     "Hey lady, did ya call for a cab?" the cab driver called through the open passenger-side window. He yawned largely, and scratched at his chin through his scruffy black beard. 
> 
>     "Yes, I did," Leslie said in a voice which belied her exhaustion. "Please drive this young lady home. She will give you the address." 
> 
>     She reached in through the window and handed the driver something. Numbly, I realized that she had just paid for my cab, and I was too tired to object. Leslie then turned to me and placed a piece of paper in my hand. There was just enough light from the cab headlights to make out what it said. **_Dr. Leslie Thompkins_** it read, in bold italics; Her business card. Well, at least I finally knew her name... 
> 
>     "Call me if you need anything," she said, then turned and walked back down the alley, and into the clinic. 
> 
>     I stared at the clinic for a few moments, until the cab driver cleared his throat. 
> 
>     "Miss, this ain't no limo service," he said. "If ya wanna get home, pile in." 
> 
>     I nodded, and piled into the back seat. I gave him the address of my apartment building, and we were off down the road. I spent the remainder of the drive home in silence, and when I finally got home to my apartment, the first rays of dawn were just starting to seep through my window. 
> 
>     The new-dawn light seemed to make the night's events almost surreal; if it weren't for the bumps and bruises I had, I probably wouldn't believe what I'd just been through. I went into my bathroom to survey the damage; no broken bones as far as I could tell, but I probably needed an x-ray to make sure. I decided to do that later. Right then, all I wanted was a nice, hot shower, and some much needed sleep. I hoped Batman was alright, that he'd make it. 
> 
>     I wondered vaguely what he'd been doing in the warehouse alone, and what the Joker had been up to. I also wondered how Dr. Leslie Thompkins had come to be at the clinic so late at night, and how Batman knew her. But no answers were forthcoming. I sighed, and pushed my mental questions to the back of my mind. There were other matters that needed attending to. I turned the shower on, and removed my soiled clothing. 
> 
>     As I stepped into the shower, I briefly mourned the loss of my baseball bat; but I knew I could always get another one. Little did I realized the "ace" that I'd given the Joker, when I left it behind at the warehouse that night. 
> 
> TBC...


	3. No Clowns Are Out Tonight... Right?

> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Joker is still on the loose, and Batman is missing. Joker is determined to do whatever it takes to flush Batman out of hiding; little does Kami know the part she will play in Joker's thirst for revenge. Told from Kami's POV.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WIP  
**Feedback:** Flame or Fame; just let me know if you've read it... pretty please? :-)  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whoever else they belong to. Kami, Brute and Smokey are my own creations.  
**A/N:** This is my first Batman Fanfic. Please let me know if I should change the rating from PG-13 to something else. Also, before anyone tells me that Batman would NEVER EVER get shot, I already know that. But the Plot Bunnies bounced around in my head for months on end until I finally broke down and wrote it! They made me write it! I swear!  

> 
> **_=Chapter Two: No "Clowns" Are Out Tonight... Right?=_**
> 
>     The day after my adventure in the warehouse, I figured the police should probably be informed about Joker's last known location. So I made an anonymous phone call from a phone booth, tipping them off about the warehouse. I didn't tell them any details, or my name; I just told them that Joker had been spotted there less than 24 hours ago. I had my own reasons for wanting to "lie low"... to not have any involvement with the police. 
> 
>     After my phone call, I continued on to the doctor's. I was feeling really lousy and sore, especially in my ribs and arms where I'd been squeezed by Smokey. They took x-rays at the doctor's, and luckily they showed that nothing was broken. I just had a lot of scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious... nothing a little time wouldn't cure. 
> 
>     With a clean bill of health from the doctor (and a large medical bill to boot), I returned home to my apartment. I thought that with the passage of time, I would be able to put that night behind me pick back up where I had left off. But as time passed, I found it more and more difficult to concentrate on my normal, everyday life. It's amazing how one night, one event, can change a person's life so much. 
> 
>     For the first two weeks after the Warehouse, I found myself becoming increasingly paranoid. I was afraid that the Joker would somehow find me, and have his revenge. I began looking over my shoulder every few minutes, almost positive that I was being watched; but there was never anyone there. I didn't feel comfortable being out alone at night anymore either. 
> 
>     Where I once used to take long walks after work, finding comfort in the calm solitude of Gotham's dark nights; I now jumped at the slightest flicker of shadow, even though it usually turned out to be just a leaf or piece of paper blowing in the breeze. Once, while walking home from work, a small creature ran out in front of me from an alley. Startled and panicky, I turned tail and ran three blocks in the wrong direction, before I finally came to my senses; the small creature had just been a stray cat... 
> 
>     This absurd event made me realize how out of control my fear had become. I reaffirmed my attempts at taking control of my life... attempting to concentrate harder on my job, and keeping my apartment clean... the usual, normal, mundane things that make life so wonderful. But it was difficult to do when I felt anything but normal. 
> 
>     The reports on the various newscasts didn't improve my outlook any. The only information the newscasters had to offer, was that Joker was on still on the loose and had gone into hiding. The police were having difficulty locating him, let alone nabbing him. Batman was also reportedly missing from Gotham's night scene, and they didn't know why. The main people who knew why Batman was missing were me, Dr. Thompkins, the Joker, Batman's friends and Joker's gang. And none of us were talking. 
> 
>     My main distraction was that I didn't know if Batman had survived his ordeal or not. I called the clinic, but hadn't been able to reach Dr. Thompkins for further information. This scared me the most... the not knowing. I really hoped he survived. 
> 
>     With the disappearance of Batman, every two bit crook in the city was having a field day. Major and minor crimes were being committed throughout the city, more than before. Nightwing appeared on the scene, working with Batgirl and Robin in their attempts to end the crime spree... But the crimes showed no sign of stopping. 
> 
> Gotham needed Batman now more than ever.
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Two and a half weeks went by; Two and a half weeks of agonizing paranoia and unanswered questions. At least until the daily news broadcasts finally began showing reports about the recent crime wave slowing down. Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin's efforts were finally paying off. 
> 
>     The Joker was still on the loose, and Batman still had not been spotted recently, but the information about the lull in criminal activity made me feel less jumpy. I was looking over my shoulder less often, and I finally felt that things would be more or less back to normal for me. 
> 
>     The 17th day after the Warehouse incident, I woke up feeling pretty good. Pretty much back to my normal self. The day seemed like it was going to be a good one, and as I had some time before I had to be to work, I thought it would be a perfect day to run some errands. I still had Dr. Thompkins jacket, because I had not had the time to return it previously; I also thought it might give me an opportunity to find out about Batman. With that in mind, I struck out across town for the Thomas Wayne Memorial Free Clinic. 
> 
>     When I arrived, there were a few patients in the waiting room. Some volunteers were there, sorting the patients out according to medical need, and attempting to make the patients more comfortable while they waited. I didn't see Dr. Thompkins anywhere, so I approached the nearest volunteer; an elderly gentleman with a moustache and a fringe of white hair around his head. 
> 
>     "Hi," I said, "I'm not in need of medical attention, but I was wondering if you could possibly help me?" 
> 
>     "I will help you in anyway I can," he replied with a cultured English accent. "How may I be of service?" 
> 
>     I was sure I'd heard that voice before, but I couldn't place it. I mentally shrugged, and pushed the information to the back of my mind. 
> 
>     "I was wondering if Dr. Thompkins was around," I said. I motioned to the jacket draped over my left arm. "She loaned me her jacket and some cab fare a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to return her jacket and pay back the cab fare." And to find out about Batman, I mentally added. 
> 
>     The man gave a small smile and shook his head softly. 
> 
>     "I'm sorry, but Dr. Thompkins is away on a house call," he said to my immense disappointment. How was I going to find out about Batman now? 
> 
>     "She did, however," he continued, "mention to me the possibility of a young lady coming to return a jacket of hers. She asked me to give you something when you came," he said, pulling a small envelope out of his pocket and handing it to me. "I'll make sure this gets to her safely," he said, taking the jacket from me. 
> 
>     "Thank you," I said, and watched him take the jacket into the back of the clinic. 
> 
>     I looked at the envelope the man had given me. _Kamille Hodges_ it read, in a kind of dignified scrawl on the front. I was anxious to read whatever was inside, but I had to go then so I wouldn't be late for work. 
> 
>     I was so surprised that Dr. Thompkins had left a message for me, that I was already at work before I remembered that I hadn't paid back the cab fare. I groaned and slapped my forehead, but knew it would have to wait for another day. 
> 
>     I work as a Data Entry Clerk at Wayne Tech Enterprises. It's an entry level position, a low rung on the corporate ladder, but I didn't really mind. It paid the bills, and I actually kind of liked the work. The bosses were nice too, which made it all the better. 
> 
>     It was a really busy workday, and I didn't get a chance to read the message until my break. When I did finally read it, I found it was just a short message without a lot of details. But the information that was enclosed therein caused new hope to spring forth in my heart. It read, __
> 
>     Dear Miss Hodges, 
> 
>     I received your earlier phone messages, and know that you are probably very worried about a certain someone. I'm sorry it took so long for me to reply, but I wanted some time to be sure before I gave you any information. He is alive, and has been improving steadily. I expect him to make a full recovery from his ailment. 
> 
>     Sincerely,     Dr. Thompkins 
> 
>     Words cannot begin to describe how relieved and happy I felt at that moment. Just knowing that Batman was alright and recovering, I felt like all was right with the world. Little did I know the trouble that was about to break. 
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     When I got off work, I picked up some Chinese Takeout on my way home. I'd only had a light lunch and was extremely hungry; the smell of the Chinese food and my elation at Dr. Thompkins news proved to be a very distracting pair. All I could think about was getting to my apartment as quickly as possible so I could dig in, and to celebrate Batman's soon return to Gotham's night scene. 
> 
>     Maybe if I hadn't been so distracted, maybe if I had paid more heed to the strange car parked outside my apartment building, maybe I could have avoided the events that were to follow. Maybe. As it was, I took for granted that the car probably belonged to a new tenant, and paid it no more mind. 
> 
>     I ran up the steps and into my building; failing to notice the tall, dark figure step out of the car, and follow me inside. I dashed quickly up the stairs, in a hurry to get to my apartment... when I got within view of my apartment though, I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. Leaning against the wall next to my door was my baseball bat, Sadie. 
> 
>     Remembering that I had left it behind at the warehouse that day, I wondered how it had gotten there. A chill went up my spine as I realized the answer... there was only one way it could have gotten there; by the Joker's hand. 
> 
>     Terrified, I spun around, intending to run back downstairs. But a strange man was there blocking my way... a tall figure in a long black trench coat, with green eyes staring coldly at me from underneath a wide-brimmed black hat. He brandished a gun, and started walking towards me. 
> 
>     I started walking backwards, very slowly, trying to figure a way out. If I could just get close enough to my baseball bat, maybe I could swing my way out of it. Maybe... 
> 
>     I didn't get the chance to find out. As soon as I reached the bat, my apartment door swung open. I looked straight up into Joker's smiling face, and dropped my Chinese food at his feet. 
> 
>     "Kamille Rebecca Hodges, I presume. How nice it is to see you again," he said. 
> 
>     "Yeah, I just bet it is," I said, my voice strained. 
> 
>     I didn't know what he had in store for me, but I wasn't about to wait around and find out. I elbowed him hard in the stomach, and slammed my fist into his jaw. He flew back into the apartment, and I spun around to run. But the stranger was waiting for me. 
> 
>     He backhanded me across my face, and I went flying across the hall into the wall. I slid down the wall, coming to rest on the floor, red splotches of pain blurring my vision. The stranger walked over to me, looming above me, and pointed his gun at my head. I shrank back and lifted my arms in front of my face, trying to shield myself from the blast I knew would come. 
> 
>     "Don't shoot her, Mace," Joker ordered from the doorway, "just bring her here. If she's dead, it'll ruin all my fun." he said with a grin, an evil glint in his eyes. 
> 
>     Mace's gun never wavered, nor did his cold green eyes. I half expected him to shoot me anyway, just for the fun of it... but he didn't. Instead, he reached down with his free hand and roughly pulled me to my feet. He pressed the gun into the back of my neck, and marched me over to the Joker. Joker grabbed my forearms and jerked me inside. Mace closed the door, staying in the hallway. 
> 
>     "You're little display in the hall is going to cost you," Joker said coldly, his face less than an inch away from mine. 
> 
>     I shrank back in fear, afraid of what he was going to do. 
> 
>     He pulled back his fist, and punched me full force in my stomach. All the air rushed out of me with a whoosh, and I fell to my knees, doubled over in pain. He then backhanded me in the face and I flew backwards into the wall. I could taste blood in my mouth, and I was wheezing. But the Joker wasn't through. He hit me again across the face, harder than before. I cried out in pain, and slammed face down into the floor. 
> 
>     I was seeing stars now, and was fast losing consciousness. The Joker knelt down by me, and lifted my head so he could look into my eyes. I shrank back, afraid he was going to hit me again. 
> 
>     "Kamille, Kamille, you only brought it on yourself," he said in a soft voice. 
> 
>     I closed my eyes, and Joker lowered my head back to the floor. I heard him get up and move to the door. It opened, and I heard Mace enter. 
> 
>     "Bring her," Joker said to Mace. 
> 
>     I felt myself being lifted into the air, and passed out cold. 
> 
> TBC...
> 
> A/N: Sorry this is taking so long. I'll post the next chapter soon; as soon as I finish writing it, that is. And thank you so much for the good reviews! :-) 


	4. Night of Terror

> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Kami's in the clutches of the Joker.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WIP  
**Feedback:** Flame or Fame; just let me know if you've read it... pretty please? :-)  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whoever else they belong to. Kami, Brute and Smokey are my own creations.  
**A/N:** This is my first Batman Fanfic. Please let me know if I should change the rating from PG-13 to something else. Also, before anyone tells me that Batman would NEVER EVER get shot, I already know that. But the Plot Bunnies bounced around in my head for months on end until I finally broke down and wrote it! They made me write it! I swear!  

> 
> **_=Chapter Three: Night of Terror=_**
> 
>     _I had no idea what I was getting myself into, when I left my baseball bat at the warehouse that night. There wasn't time to find it after Smokey made me drop it... and I couldn't have held onto it anyway when I was helping Batman out of the warehouse. So I'd left it behind... inadvertently dropping an 'ace' right into Joker's lap. The bat had my full name on it; Kamille Rebecca Hodges. And it had led the Joker right to me._
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     I was floating in a numb cocoon, just between sleeping and waking. Darkness surrounded me, cold and disorienting. My brain was foggy; I couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. But for some reason, I didn't mind. I felt safe there, content almost. I didn't want to wake up... I just wanted to stay there, where nothing could hurt me. 
> 
>     But images of past events soon began to haunt me, swirling around in my head, a jumbled kaleidoscope of memories. Some memories were good, others I had tried so hard to put behind me. I was overwhelmed, afraid... I felt like I was drowning. I struggled against the drowning sensation, struggled to wake up. But I was trapped, just beyond waking. Trapped with my memories. 
> 
>     Then more recent memories rose to the surface... of the Joker. A flash of him standing over the wounded Batman, gun pointed at Batman's head, finger pulling back on the trigger. Another flash of him, this time with his gun pointed at me as I sat in the driver's seat of the Batmobile, the wounded Batman at my side. The look in Joker's eyes still haunted me... a cold, hard glare, yet sparkling with such predatory joy; I'd never be able to forget that look as long as I lived.... no matter how hard I tried. 
> 
>     I'd seen that look again, more recently, but my sleep fogged brain couldn't place the memory. "You're little display in the hall is going to cost you," Joker's cold voice echoed in my head. Once again I felt the sting of his slaps across my face, and my ears rang from the force of his blows. 
> 
>     I jerked backwards from the memory, hitting my head painfully against something hard, metallic. I jolted awake, mentally cursing the new pain I was inflicted with. Even with the new pain however, I was relieved that I was finally awake. In that moment, I couldn't think of anything worse than being trapped in my memories. But my pain fogged mind slowly began giving way to clarity, and I soon realized just how wrong I was. 
> 
>     I was in complete darkness, with no knowledge of where I was or how I had gotten there. I tried to open my eyes, to see if I could identify my surroundings... but something was covering them, keeping them closed. A blindfold. Fighting down a wave of panic, I hazily struggled to figure out my surroundings another way other than by sight. 
> 
>     I was lying painfully on my side, my arms pulled behind me. They'd been in that position for so long, they'd fallen asleep. I tried to move a little, to relieve the pressure on the arm underneath me, but I couldn't. Rope bound my wrists and ankles; bruising, chafing, cutting off circulation. I couldn't feel my hands... they were numb, useless. 
> 
>     A foul odor assailed my nostrils; a mixture of gasoline and burnt rubber... and something else; I didn't know what. Groaning, I realized my little trick of only breathing through my mouth to lessen my exposure to bad smells wouldn't work this time... my mouth had been taped shut. 
> 
>     I was vaguely aware of motion; a bumpy, rocking motion, accompanied by a grinding sound in the floor below me. My stomach churned because of the motion and the smell, and I fought my urge to spew. There was nowhere for it to go, with my mouth being taped shut and all. And I really didn't want to add to the smell anyway. 
> 
>     A sudden jolt snapped me into the air, and I crashed into something hard, metallic. Mentally cursing at the added pain, I finally understood what that other smell was... Car exhaust fumes. With this realization, memories of the evening's events came flooding back to me. My apartment... the Joker waiting for me... the beating I'd taken. I also realized then where I was... in the trunk of Joker's car. I'd been kidnapped. 
> 
>     Another wave of panic crashed over me, and I struggled to calm down. Panic would not help me... it could only make things worse. And since I was now in the clutches of the Joker, I had to keep my wits about me... somehow... 
> 
>     I don't know how much time had passed since my abduction, it seemed like I had been in that trunk for ages. I wondered what was going to happen to me, and shuddered at the thought. 
> 
>     In due time I heard the squeak of brakes underneath me. The car slowed down a little, and I slid head first into the side of the trunk as the car turned a corner. Ouch. With another squeal of the brakes, the car jerked to a stop. All became silent and still, signaling to me that the car engine had turned off. 
> 
>     The car rocked from side to side as my captors got out. The sound of car doors slamming, and muffled voices followed; but the voices were soon replaced by the crunching of footsteps on gravel. I listened in terror as the footsteps came closer, steadily making their way around the car before finally coming to rest just outside the trunk. A scraping sound could be heard as the person fumbled with the keys in the lock, and I fought another blind wave of panic. 
> 
>     I was afraid of what they were going to do to me, so I did what I used to do when I was afraid... I played possum; forcing my body to relax and go limp, and hoped whoever opened the trunk wouldn't notice that my breathing was just a bit ragged. 
> 
>     I hadn't played the possum bit since I was a kid; I hadn't felt the need to. I thought I was too grown up for it, that I should face my fears head on and be done with it. But fear is a strange thing. It's amazing how fear has the ability to turn grown adults back into scared children. 
> 
>     The rusty hinges squealed their protest as the person finally lifted the hood of the trunk. I barely suppressed a shudder at the mournful sound, and forced myself to lie completely still. My heart leapt into my throat as unseen hands roughly grabbed me, yanking my from my small dark prison. 
> 
>     I was unceremoniously thrown over a hard, broad shoulder -Maces, I could tell from his cologne-, and carried across the gravel into an unknown unseen building. I had to suppress a shudder as I heard the heavy metal door slam shut behind us. That sound seemed so ominously final to me... as if telling me I'd had my last taste of freedom... as if saying I would never leave that place alive. 
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Oof! Talk about ouch... did Mace REALLY have to drop me so hard? It knocked the wind right out of me. Well, at least I was on the ground now, instead of draped upside down over Mace's shoulder like a limp noodle. Good ole solid concrete... Now if only the room would stop spinning. Of course, with the wind knocked out of me and the blood rushing from my head, I now felt about as effective as a limp noodle. 
> 
>     Yep, that's me... ole "limp noodle" Kami, who has the (insert sarcastic tone here) "amazing" ability to leap 20 feet high at a single shadow, fantastically overreact in nearly every situation, play possum to a T at the first sign of trouble, and entangle myself in ridiculously unbelievable scrapes... like this one. How do I get myself into these situations? More importantly, how do I get myself OUT of this situation? Now that's a good question... and I haven't the foggiest idea. 
> 
>     I didn't have much time to mull that question over any longer... someone was walking this way. I lay perfectly still as the footsteps came to a stop near my side... trying not to cringe as an unseen shoe lightly kicked me in the side. 
> 
>     "She's not awake yet?" the Joker asked. 
> 
>     I didn't hear Mace answer, but he must've shook his head or something, 'cause the Joker continued speaking. 
> 
>     "Then we'll to have to do something about that, won't we?" Joker replied ominously. 
> 
>     Unseen hands lifted me from the floor; and I held back a groan as a shoulder dug deep into my already bruised stomach. The person carried me for a few feet, then let me drop; but this time, to my absolute horror, I didn't hit the ground. Oh, no... this was something much worse. I mentally screamed when I plunged into over five feet of cold, icy, WATER. 
> 
>     Water rushed up my nose, stealing whatever air I had left in my lungs. I began thrashing around, trying to wriggle free of my bonds, trying desperately to reach the surface. No, please, anything but this! I don't want to drown... please, don't let me drown! Try as I might, I could not reach the surface. The will to fight quickly left my body, and I stopped thrashing. I began fading into darkness. 
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Hard hands grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me from my near watery grave. I soon found myself shivering, coughing and sputtering on solid ground once more. At least someone had had the decency to remove my gag, so I could get the water out of my lungs. 
> 
>     I lay there on the concrete, gasping, until more hands pulled me up into a sitting position. I felt my blindfold being lifted from my eyes, and found myself staring into the smiling face of the Joker, less than an inch away from mine. 
> 
>     "Oh good, you're awake!" he said, amusement in his voice. "Just in time for my friends and I to welcome you to Casa de Joker... your new home. I do hope you'll enjoy you're stay here... after all, you're going to be here for a very long time." he said with that infuriating grin. 
> 
>     Horrified at what I'd just been put through, and wary of what was sure to come, I completely snapped. 
> 
>     "Yeah?" I sputtered angrily, "Well you and your friends can take a flying leap off the nearest skyscraper..." 
> 
>     The Joker shoved the gag back in my mouth. Why is it that when my adrenalin is pumping, I can never keep my big mouth shut? I winced at the look on Joker's face. He was still smiling, but his eyes had grown steely cold. 
> 
>     "Naughty, naughty," Joker said. "After all the trouble I went through to return your bat to you, this is how you repay me? What a brat like you needs is a time out... doesn't she boys?" he said over his shoulder. 
> 
>     "Right, boss," Smokey said. 
> 
>     Smokey and Mace were standing a few feet away... I didn't see any sign of Brute. Must be somewhere else in the building. Smokey was playing with his lighter, flicking it on and off. Mace was ever-silent; his cold, green eyes trained on me... it seemed as though he were taking in my every move, every emotion on my face. I shuddered. 
> 
>     "If you're going to act like a baby," the Joker continued, "You're going to be treated like one. Put her in with the other babies, boys... Harley's babies, that is," he ended with a high pitched laugh. 
> 
>     Mace came forward, scooped me up, and hauled me across the room toward a metal door. Smokey followed close behind. High pitched whines were coming from behind it, and I was terrified of what lay inside. Smokey opened the door, and I let out a muffled shriek as two wild somethings rushed at us from the darkened room. 
> 
>     They were jerked back suddenly into the middle of the room by their chains, laying there on the floor whimpering and snarling. Hyenas. And they were acting as though they hadn't been fed for a couple of days. They were sticking me in there? Utter terror filled me as Mace dumped me just inside the doorway, and swung the door closed. 
> 
> **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Once again I found myself in utter darkness. Not a peep of light shone into my cell... for that was exactly what I was in... a windowless, concrete cell. A prison. One which I shared with two hungry, wild animals. The hyenas had recovered, and were now rattling their chains trying to get closer to me. 
> 
>     I scooted myself sideways until I backed into the right corner near the door, as far away from the hyenas as I could get. But it was still too close for comfort. I could still hear them less than five feet away, desperately tugging away at those chains. I prayed that the chains wouldn't give way. Cold, wet, shivering and hungry, I curled up in that corner, and did my best to settle in for the most miserable night of my life. 
> 
> TBC...
> 
> A/N: Argh!!! I swear, I didn't mean for the story to be this long. Originally, it was only going to have three chapters to it... but the story started rewriting itself when I was almost finished. There should be only two chapters left to go, and then it'll be finished... so, cross your fingers, folks. :-) 


	5. Breakfast at Joker's

> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Kami's in the clutches of the Joker, and things are starting to get a bit strange.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WIP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whoever else they belong to. Kami and all other non-DC characters belong to me. Please, don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-) 
> 
> **_=Chapter Four: Breakfast at Joker's=_**
> 
>     I spent a long, miserable night in that concrete cell... one made even worse by the ever-present darkness surrounding me. As a young child, I had been terrified of the dark; always burying my head deep beneath the covers as though they could protect me, until daylight finally shone through my bedroom window. After some time, I finally managed to convince myself that the threat in the dark was only imaginary... that I wasn't in any danger. After that, I wasn't afraid any longer. Not until now, that is. 
> 
>     For here, in this darkness, the threat is only too real. And I don't just mean the two hungry hyenas I hear panting and salivating less than five feet away. No, the threat I'm talking about is the Joker. He is the darkness that I'm so afraid of... The personification of every nightmare I've ever had. And I am now at his mercy... 
> 
>     Shivering, aching, and terrified, no force on earth could have prevented my tears then. I curled up into a tighter ball, buried my head in my knees, and cried. **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Time passed, and my tears finally subsided. I was spent, exhausted. Resting my forehead on my knees, I listened to the heavy breathing of the hyenas who had finally fallen asleep; my eyelids were heavy, and I briefly contemplated taking a small catnap... at least until a sound in the darkness made me jump. I couldn't see the hyenas, but I could imagine them twitching their ears in the direction of the sound. 
> 
>     The sound turned out to be a metal bolt scraping back from the doorway. I realized this when the heavy metal door swung open, spilling welcome light into my dark prison once more. My heart leapt in joy at the light, but nearly shuddered to a halt at the sight of the grinning Joker, who was now looming in the doorway. 
> 
>     "Wakey, wakey! Time to rise and shine!" he called out cheerfully to me. 
> 
>     The two hyenas jumped into action at his exclamation, lunging desperately for the door. Joker took a step back in alarm, but quickly regained his composure. He smiled complacently and walked nonchalantly into the room, coming to a stop next to me. 
> 
>     "And how are we feeling this fine day?" Joker asked, with all of the aplomb of a good host. 
> 
>     _*Katchu!*_ a muffled sneeze was my only reply. Great... at this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if I came down with a bad case of pneumonia. I blearily stared up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. 
> 
>     In the half light, I could see his face take on an almost comical expression of concern. He shook his head in sympathy, clicked his tongue, and crouched down next to me. 
> 
>     "Oh, dear," he said, "it sounds as though you're coming down with a bit of a cold. We'll have to do something about that, won't we?" he said soothingly. 
> 
>     To my great alarm, Joker scooped me up and carried me out of the room. I blinked rapidly in the brighter light and tried to take a look around; but my eyes focused on the giant fish tank at one end of the room, and I could no longer see my other surroundings. We were headed straight for it... 
> 
>     _Oh no! He's going to dunk me again!_ I thought wildly. Panic filled me, and my heart crashed against my chest. I cringed in terror as we came up to the tank, and then... walked past it?! 
> 
>     My eyes grew big and round in shock. I was so sure... but apparently, I was wrong... where was he taking me then? 
> 
>     I had my answer soon, when we came to a door in the wall behind the tank... a door which was clearly marked, "Bathroom". He opened the door and carried me in. **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     Setting me down gently next to the tub, the Joker himself untied the ropes which still bound my wrists and ankles, and took the gag out of my mouth. I immediately began rubbing my hands and feet, trying to get some circulation back in them. Oh my heck, it hurt so much... like a million fiery needles being stabbed into my skin at the same time. Tears blurred my vision, but I blinked them back. There was no way I was going to cry in front of the Joker. 
> 
>     "A nice soak in a hot bath should take care of those pesky sniffles," the Joker said, to my utter surprise. "And a dry change of clothes will also do you good," he finished, gesturing to a pile of clothes stacked on a chair across the room. 
> 
>     "What?! But, I... I thought... Aren't you going to... I don't understand..." my words fell out in a jumble. What was going on? I thought he'd kidnapped me so he could torture and kill me... not that I wanted to be tortured and killed. I just wanted to know what was going on! 
> 
>     "You don't understand? Why, it's very simple!" Joker said, smiling. "You're going to take a nice, hot bath to get rid of that nasty cold, and then we're going to have a little talk." 
> 
>     "And if I don't cooperate?" I asked cautiously. 
> 
>     Joker's eyes narrowed, and his smile turned menacing. 
> 
>     "If you choose not to cooperate on your own, I'm sure the boys will be only too happy to help you... unfortunately, I cannot guarantee your safety with them." he said ominously. "The choice is yours." He watched me, waiting to see what my move would be. 
> 
>     Given the fact that my only two choices were to either cooperate, or have to face "the boys", I felt that my only true course of action in that moment would be to cooperate. So I heaved a silent sigh, reached into the tub, and turned the water on. 
> 
>     "Now, there's a good girl," Joker said patronizingly, smiling sweetly once again. Well, sweetly for him, anyway. 
> 
>     He patted me on the head, then turned and walked out of the bathroom. 
> 
>     As the door swung shut behind him, I balled my hands into fists. It had taken everything I had not to punch him again... Even knowing the danger I was in. He just made me so mad. And as chilled as I was, I really didn't want to cooperate at all with the Joker by stepping into that tub... but I knew he would make good on his threat if I didn't. 
> 
>     I sighed heavily, and forced my hands to uncurl. With a heavy heart I slid out of my dirty clothes, stepped into the tub, and sank down into the warm, swirling water. **_
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> _**
> 
>     After my bath, I wrapped a towel around me and went over to the stack of clothes lying on the chair... but a closer inspection revealed the stack to be a costume, not pants and a shirt as I had hoped. And it was a rather atrocious costume at that. A spandex harlequin ensemble, like Harley's... only instead of red and black, the colors of this one were light-pink and hot-pink. 
> 
>     Let me guess... Harley had bought it especially for Valentines Day. I knew I was right when I found the mask that went with it... it was made from two hot pink hearts attached at the points. What had Harley been thinking? Um... never mind... I don't want to know. 
> 
>     I held the costume up to me and turned toward the mirror. I winced at the reflection. Oh no... no way... there was absolutely NO WAY I was going to set foot outside the bathroom wearing this! I crumpled the costume into a ball and tossed it into a corner. 
> 
>     Sighing, I sank down on the chair and rested my forehead in my hands. I was going to have to wear the costume... I knew that. The Joker was not going to let me put my own clothes back on. And after seeing the condition they were in, I wasn't so sure I wanted to wear them. 
> 
>     A knock on the door startled me out of my introspection. I looked at the door warily, expecting someone to come bursting through at any moment. But to my surprise, the door remained closed, and the knock was repeated again. 
> 
>     "Uh, what?" I called at the door. 
> 
>     "Are you almost finished in there?" the Joker spoke through the door. His voice was a forced calm... but I could hear the underlying growl in it. 
> 
>     Oops... guess I was taking longer than I thought... not a good idea when you're someone's prisoner, and you've already stretched their patience to the limit. 
> 
>     "Um, can I have a couple more minutes, Please?" I asked quickly. 
> 
>     "You've got two minutes, no more," Joker's voice was curt. "She takes longer than Harley..." I heard him say under his breath. 
> 
>     Asking for something else to wear would only have caused more trouble then it was worth; so I leapt up from the chair, dashed across the room, and scooped up the costume. After shaking out the wrinkles as best I could, I quickly pulled it on, sans mask and hat. I hoped I'd get away with not wearing them. Finally dressed, I dashed for the door; pulling it open just as the Joker was reaching for the doorknob. 
> 
>     The Joker looked me up and down, and frowned. Shaking his head, he stepped into the bathroom, causing me to step back. Joker closed the door, and taking me by the hand he led me over to the sink. I watched him warily as he rummaged through the contents of the sink drawer, wondering what he was up to. I didn't have to wonder for long. He smiled triumphantly as he pulled a small black bag from inside, and held it up for me to see. 
> 
>     "It's makeup... you're going to need it to cover up those unsightly bruises on your face." Joker said as he held it out to me. He frowned when I didn't automatically take the bag from him. 
> 
>     Leaning over until he was eye to eye with me, he said, "Would you like me to put it on for you? Or perhaps, one of the boys?" 
> 
>     Horrified at the thought, I snatched the bag from his fingers. He stood there watching me as I put the makeup on, chuckling to himself. 
> 
>     The foundation was thick, and paste white. It hid all of my purple bruises perfectly; I wondered if maybe that was why Harley wore it, to cover up bruises... and I shuddered inwardly at the thought. 
> 
>     Poor Harley. I'd heard that she was back in Arkham again, and was glad that she had a chance to be away from the Joker for a while... though I doubt she'd see it that way. She was totally stuck on the guy, and I couldn't figure out why. 
> 
>     When I finished putting the makeup on, Joker handed the mask and hat to me. The look in his eyes told me I'd better take them, so I did. Gritting my teeth, I put the mask and hat on, then stood back to let the Joker see. He looked me up and down, then motioned for me to twirl around, which I did with still clenched teeth. After a few moments, he smiled. 
> 
>     "Much better," he said, taking me by the elbow. "Come along then, your breakfast is getting cold." and he led me out of the bathroom. 
> 
>     _Breakfast? You mean he's actually going to let me eat? What's the catch? Is he going to try some new poison or something on me?_ I wondered suspiciously, as he led me over to a table. He pulled a chair out and motioned for me to sit in it. I gingerly sat down, expecting him to pull the chair out from under me... but to my surprise, he didn't. 
> 
>     Instead, he scooted me in closer to the table, then reached for a couple of covered plates that were on the counter behind him. He put one plate in front of me, and then he sat down across the table from me with the other plate. I sat there stunned, not moving a muscle, watching as he took the cover off his plate and began eating his waffles and syrup. 
> 
>     It was a very strange moment for me, sitting down to breakfast with the Joker. Isn't this the kind of thing that's only supposed to happen when pigs fly? And the fact that he was treating me more like a guest than a prisoner... why? What is he up to? 
> 
>     After a moment or two, he realized I wasn't eating. Frowning, he reached over and took the cover off of my plate, then pointed to my food... also waffles and syrup. 
> 
>     "Dig in," he ordered. 
> 
>     He stared at me until I picked up the fork and took a bite of the waffle. Then he resumed his own meal. I chewed the morsel carefully and swallowed, then waited for a few seconds for something to happen. Nothing. Absolutely no reaction... so I figured the food wasn't poisoned or drugged. 
> 
>     Even though the food seemed safe, I briefly thought about going on a hunger strike... but I was kind of afraid to provoke the Joker any further. The only person such a thing would effect is me, in a bad way. Besides, I was already hungry... very hungry. So I swallowed my pride and fear, and began eating my waffles. 
> 
> TBC...


	6. Mind Games and Practical Jokes

> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Joker's having fun... but what will that mean for Kami? Nothing but Trouble.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. Kami and all other non-DC characters are my own creations. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-)  
**A/N:** The Angst Meter's rising, folks... and there's still a couple more chapters to go. Just thought I'd warn you. ;-) 
> 
> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
>   

> 
> **_=Chapter Five: Mind Games and Practical Jokes=_**
> 
>     As we were eating, I furtively glanced around in the hopes that I might spy some form of escape. No such luck. We were in a rectangular room about 40'x60', with four concrete walls, a stucco ceiling, and no windows of any kind. 
> 
>     My heart fell; when Mace had carried me in the previous night, he had used a stairwell to bring me here... but in my beleaguered state, I couldn't tell if he was going up or down. Now I had my answer; he'd gone down. We were in a basement; the only way out was up, and the only way up was through the door. 
> 
>     There were three doors in all; the bathroom door which was on one of the narrower walls, and the exit and hyena room which shared the same wider wall... the exit being furthest away from the bathroom. Near the bathroom, in the middle of the floor, was the tank. It was about 6'x7', and raised about 3' above ground... which meant about 3' lay below the surface, if I'd measured right when I'd been in it. 
> 
>     The rest of the room was comprised of a kitchenette (which we were now in); consisting of a stove, refrigerator, counter, table and four chairs... a gaming area in the middle of the room consisting of a card table, chairs and pool table... and a tv, couch and coffee table furnished the other end of the room. Huh... all the comforts of home... guess they'd been here a while. Wherever here was... The basement of an apartment building? A warehouse? I didn't know. 
> 
>     It was about this time that I noticed the Joker. He'd finished his breakfast, and was now smiling at me from across the table, watching me eat. This unnerved me, causing me to choke on my last bite of waffle. It stuck in my throat, and I had to swallow hard to force it down. I put my fork down and took an unsteady breath. 
> 
>     "Finished?" he asked politely, still with that unnerving grin. 
> 
>     I nodded. 
> 
>     "Splendid!" he said. "Now we can have our little chat!" 
> 
>     He hopped up from the table, grabbed me by the elbow, and whisked me over to the couch. I plopped down in the corner of the couch, as far away from the Joker as I could get... which wasn't very far. He sat on the next cushion over, relaxed against the back of the couch, with his body turned towards me. And he was still grinning. 
> 
>     "What shall we talk about first?" he asked. "The weather? Our general health? Or, how about, 'seen any good movies lately'?" 
> 
>     I couldn't stand it. I couldn't take sitting across from this _clown_, pretending I was his guest. 
> 
>     "Joker, why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Oh, well, I suppose that's obvious... you want revenge for the incident at the warehouse." 
> 
>     "Bingo!" he said, leaning in close to my face, his eyes gleaming. He leaned back against the couch again, laughing at my expression. "Oh, wipe that look off your face... I'm kidding! Just what kind of monster do you take me for? I only brought you here because I wanted to be your friend." 
> 
>     "Friend?" I didn't believe that, not for a moment. "Exactly what do you mean by _friend_? What do you want from me?" 
> 
>     "Oh, you know," he said. "Someone to share a few laughs with, a little conversation, some company. It's been a little lonely around here since Harl's been gone..." his face drooped a little, "the boys aren't too much for fun and games, and their conversation capabilities leave something to be desired. You like to have fun, don't you?" 
> 
>     "Um, yes... but I..." 
> 
>     "Good, 'cause we're gonna have loads." he grinned. 
> 
>     "Joker, why me?" I asked again. "Why this? Why did you kidnap me instead of killing me right off the bat?" 
> 
>     "Right off the _bat_? Ouch..." he said, fingering his chin. "Bad pun, sweetheart. But that's a good question... why didn't I kill you? Well, I have to admit... after you slugged me with that baseball bat, I was aching for revenge. I entertained such lovely thoughts of just how I was going to hurt you... making you watch as I cut you apart piece by piece, or rearranged your insides by size and shape... what, too gory for you? Oh, I'm terribly sorry... no, scratch that, I'm not sorry. 
> 
>     "Anyway," he continued, "the reason I didn't kill you after the warehouse incident, was because I'd recognized something in you that night. I wasn't sure what it was at first; but after a few days and some research, I finally understood... we're kindred spirits, you and I; two of a kind." 
> 
>     "What!?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Did he really expect me to buy that? "What are you talking about? We're not two of a kind... and what research?" 
> 
>     "Oh, you see, I know all about you," he said ominously. "Quite a sob story, if you ask me... I was almost moved to tears. Almost. You were abandoned as a child by your parents, and raised by your Aunt and Uncle... particularly strict folks, I hear. You spent some time in Juvenile Hall, and were ultimately responsible for your cousin's..." 
> 
>     "Please, don't say it..." I pleaded, hoping he wouldn't finish that sentence. How did he know? 
> 
>     Joker looked at me for a moment... then smiled. 
> 
>     "Anything you say, sweetheart," he said. "I don't want to say anything to upset my newest friend," 
> 
>     He leaned in close again, placing one finger under my chin. "As I was saying, kid, you're right up my alley." 
> 
>     My stomach lurched; I clamped one hand over my mouth, wrapped my other arm around my stomach, and dashed for the bathroom... Joker's wild laughter following me all the way. 
> 
> _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_
> 
>     After emptying the entire contents of my stomach, I leaned back against the bathroom wall and groaned. Where did he get his information about me, about my cousin? How had he known? 
> 
>     Mixed images flashed through my mind; of my cousin... a roar of thunder... blood on my clothes... someone screaming... _"No, Tommy, No! It was an accident! Please... TOMMY!!!"_ it was me. I'd been the one screaming. 
> 
>     I shuddered. _Snap out of it_, I ordered myself. _Pull yourself together. You can't live in the past... you have to move on_. I dragged myself off of the floor and over to the sink. I rinsed out my mouth, and looked at myself in the mirror. 
> 
>     It had taken a long time for me to feel comfortable looking at my reflection again, after all that had happened. I'd hated and blamed myself for everything... believed that I was the most worthless, horrible monster in the universe. And I wasn't the only one who had believed that. 
> 
>     _It was an accident, no matter what anyone else says_, I mentally told my reflection. _You're not-- **I'M** not a bad person_... I corrected myself. 
> 
>     The Joker was getting to me, and I couldn't let him. He'd destroy me. I can't believe that I'm anything like him. It's true that I'd gotten into trouble in my past... but I'd straightened out since then. And what happened with my cousin really had been an accident. If there was anything I could do to change it, I'd do it. Even switch places. 
> 
>     I sighed... I had to stop thinking about it, and move on. The past was over and done with. My makeup was messed up, so I reached for Harley's makeup bag. As I was digging around for the makeup, I found three stray bobby pins. 
> 
>     _Hmmm... might come in handy_, I thought, remembering all of the MacGyver episodes I'd watched. 
> 
>     I slyly tucked them into my glove, hoping that I wasn't being watched. Then I took out the makeup and fixed my face. Perfect... that is, if perfection were a dead-white face, hot-pink lipstick and heart mask. I grimaced. 
> 
>     "Kamille," Joker called through the door, a hint of laughter in his voice. "Are you alright in there?" 
> 
>     I flinched, and gritted my teeth. _No, I won't let him get to me like this_, I thought. I couldn't hide away in the bathroom forever, no matter how much I'd like to. I had to play it cool, and hope that I'd survive whatever the Joker dished out. I took a deep breath, and squared my shoulders. 
> 
>     Walking as calmly as I could to the door, I opened it up and looked Joker straight in the eyes. 
> 
>     "I'm fine, thank you for asking," I managed to say with a seemingly normal voice. 
> 
>     The Joker's face fell... he'd obviously been hoping I was quaking in my shoes... and I wasn't about to tell him how right he'd been. But he soon brightened back up again. 
> 
>     "I'm so glad," he said, not very convincingly. 
> 
>     He stepped aside and allowed me to exit the bathroom. The boys were there, all three of them; they had come in while I was in the bathroom. Brute and Smokey were sitting on the couch watching tv; Mace was looming just off to the side. 
> 
>     They all turned to look when I walked into the room. None of them had seen me in the costume yet, and I was apprehensive as to what their reactions might be. For, although I wasn't the same height, size and shape as Harley, the costume still fit a little too well on me. Dang spandex... 
> 
>     Smokey's jaw dropped to the floor... Brute let out a whistle and got elbowed by Smokey; I couldn't understand it... how could anyone in their right mind think this costume is attractive? Wait, scratch that... they're not in their right minds. They work for Joker. 
> 
>     Mace just looked at me as he usually does, no emotion on his face. Why, then, do I get the feeling he's strangling me with his eyes? Probably because he is. 
> 
>     Joker came up to my side and took my hand. I almost slugged him, but held back. _Play it cool_, I reminded myself, even though I felt about as cool as a clam at a clambake. 
> 
>     "Listen, sweetheart..." Joker said ingratiatingly, patting my hand. "Uncle Joker and the gang have to run a few errands. You won't mind hanging around here by yourself for a while, will you?" 
> 
>     Great... I get to spend another day tied up and gagged... probably locked in with the hyenas for company. _Don't let him get to you_, I thought, _don't let him see you're scared_. I smiled my own saccharine smile. 
> 
>     "Sure, Uncle Joker," I said, patronizingly. Oh, barf... Uncle Joker? Now I have to wash my mouth out with soap. 
> 
>     A startled expression crossed Joker's face... I don't think he was expecting that from me. Then another look, one of anticipation, flickered in his eyes... the kind of look a cat gives his prey. But it was gone in a moment, replaced by the patronizing countenance he'd reserved for me. 
> 
>     "That's a good girl," he said, patting me on the head. "I knew I could count on you." He let go of my hand and began walking to the exit. 
> 
>     "Alright, boys... let's hit it," he called over his shoulder. 
> 
>     I stood in the same place and watched as the boys heaved themselves off of the couch, and hastened after the Joker to the door. The Joker exited first, followed by Smokey and Brute. Mace was the last to exit. He paused in the door for a few moments, watching me. After a moment, he winked, and then he was gone... the door swinging shut behind him. 
> 
>     A shiver of fear went up my spine. It wasn't a flirtatious wink he'd given me... it was more of a "I know something you don't know", "let the games begin" type of wink, which could only mean one thing... Trouble. But what kind of trouble? I shook myself out of it. I couldn't afford to think about it... I had to keep a cool head. Besides, something was nagging at my mind... something... 
> 
>     Shock filled me as I realized what that something was. They hadn't bothered to tie me up! What did that mean? Did they simply forget, or was this place impervious to escape? What if they didn't need to tie me up because the place was booby-trapped? I didn't know, and I was suddenly afraid to move from my spot. 
> 
>     The door swung open with a crash, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. Joker strode through the door. 
> 
>     "I knew I'd forgotten something," he said, walking towards me. 
> 
>     _Here it comes_, I thought... _back into the hyena room I go_. But he didn't stop when he reached me. Instead, he walked right past me to the kitchen table, and picked something up from it. Keys. He held them up for me to see. 
> 
>     "Car keys, can't leave home without them," he chuckled, looking at me expectantly. 
> 
>     After no reaction from me, his face drooped... then his eyes narrowed. He drew something small from his jacket pocket and tossed it through the air towards me. I dove for the ground, wrapping my arms over my head. My heart was pounding in my ears. 
> 
>     The object hit the floor, bounced and rolled, and came clattering to a stop in front of me. I gazed at the shiny, round, flat object in disbelief. I'd just humiliated myself over a Quarter. A single, 25 cent Quarter. Joker was in stitches, laughing so hard he couldn't breath. 
> 
>     After a minute or two, he finally calmed down. 
> 
>     "Buy yourself a sense of humor, kid," he said, mopping his eyes with a handkerchief. 
> 
>     He walked over to me and pulled me off of the floor. 
> 
>     "Now, there's just a couple of things before I go," he said. "If you get hungry, there's food in the fridge... and if you get lonely, you can always let the hyenas out for a friendly romp." 
> 
>     I nodded, not sure what else to do. He smiled and patted me on the head again, two actions which really made me miss Sadie, my baseball bat. Unfortunately for me but fortunately for him, Joker had been smart enough to leave it at my apartment. 
> 
>     He walked over to the door, but before he left he turned around again. 
> 
>     "Would you be a doll and feed the hyenas for me?" he said. "There's some meat in the fridge for them... and after that, I'm sure you can find some way to entertain yourself, right?" 
> 
>     I nodded slowly. Sure, I could think of ways to entertain myself... mainly consisting of looking for a way out... if this was all on the level and not some trick, that is. Which I doubted very much. He had to be planning something. 
> 
>     "That's my girl," Joker smiled, and left. 
> 
>     I took a couple of deep breaths. Now what do I do? I couldn't very well stand in the same place all day. I had to do something... had to move around a bit. I heard a faint whine, and sort of animalistic laugh. The hyenas. They must be starving. I was terrified of them, but I couldn't very well let them starve to death. What was it the Joker had said? There was meat in the fridge? 
> 
>     I walked over to the fridge and jerked the door open. Bending to look inside, I was suddenly hit full in the face with a coconut cream pie. Feeling like an idiot, I swiped at the goop with my gloved hands. Personally, I would have preferred chocolate to coconut... but that's beside the point. 
> 
>     What worried me was that I had taken for granted the refrigerator would be safe... a mistake that could have cost me my life. The Joker could just as easily have planted a bomb or gun in the refrigerator, instead of a harmless cream pie. I had been lucky, and I knew it... but I might not be so lucky in the future. I had to be more cautious from now on. 
> 
>     After cleaning myself off with some paper towels, I went back to the fridge to dig around for the meat. I hoped I wouldn't set off anymore surprises. I found a huge hunk of meat in a plastic bag marked 'hyena food'. I pulled the bag out of the fridge, closed the door, and headed for the hyena room. 
> 
>     Wary that I could be setting off another trap, I gritted my teeth and yanked the door open before I could lose my nerve. The hyenas lunged for the door as I had expected... and as before, their chains snapped them back into the middle of the room, whining and snarling. To my great relief, there were no surprises. 
> 
>     With shaking fingers, I removed the meat from the bag, and tossed it into the middle of the room. The hyenas pounced on it, ripping and shredding it to pieces. I closed the door... it really wasn't a sight I needed. 
> 
>     I threw the bag away in the kitchenette, then sat down on the couch and turned the tv on. What I really wanted to do was scout around for a way out... but I couldn't be sure the Joker was gone. He was probably lurking somewhere near by, just waiting to pounce if I set foot outside this room. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction; so I settled in to watch "The A-Team" reruns on TV Land. Hmmm... wonder where they steal their cable from. 
> 
> **_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**
> 
>     Three mind-numbing, teeth-grating hours later, I was getting seriously antsy. I'd watched a couple of shows on tv, made and eaten a sandwich, paced around the room a few times, and was now playing pool... well, trying to anyway. I couldn't keep my mind on the game. 
> 
>     The same thought kept nagging me... what if I was missing my golden opportunity to escape? There had been no sign nor sound of the Joker and his gang... none at all. If they were still around watching me, surely they would have grown tired of it by now and put in an appearance. They had either left, or were much more patient people than I was. 
> 
>     I growled and threw down the cue stick in frustration. I couldn't do this... I couldn't just stand around passively letting Joker call all the shots. I have never been a passive, patient person. I had to do something, and it had to be now. 
> 
>     I had tried the exit door earlier... it was locked, but the lock didn't seem that complicated. I might be able to pick it with the bobby pins I'd snuck earlier... a little trick my cousin had taught me, but that's another story. The bobby pins were still in my glove. 
> 
>     I could see three possible outcomes for the situation I was in. Pick the lock on the door, and possibly escape. Pick the lock on the door and possibly run into Joker's gang sooner, rather than later. Sit and wait for Joker to come back, which he definitely will. I came to a decision... I had to at least try to escape, whatever the possible outcome may be. I moved over to the door, slid the bobby pins out of my glove, and set to work. 
> 
>     The lock turned out to be more complicated than I thought... but 15 minutes later, my persistence finally paid off. I heard the lock click, and cautiously twisted the doorknob. Gradually inching the door open, I braced myself for anything. I had no idea what might lie on the other side. But nothing happened. No bells, no whistles, no alarms of any sort went off. So far, so good. I took a deep breath, opened the door a little wider and stepped through. 
> 
>     I found myself in a darkened corridor, which had four doors lining it on each side. At the other end of the corridor was another door, with a lit sign above it which said, "EXIT" in green letters. The stairwell. I closed the door I'd come through most of the way, but made sure to leave it open a crack in case I had to duck in again. Without the light from the room, the corridor was even darker. Not very pleasant for someone who'd recently come down with a bad phobia of darkness. 
> 
>     With my heart thundering in my ears, I cautiously tiptoed down the corridor, positive that any moment someone was going to jump out at me from one of the doors. Noone did. I finally reached the other end of the corridor, and tried the doorknob. It was locked as well, so I set to work with the bobby pins once more. I was having more trouble with this doorknob than I had with the other one... more from shaky hands than anything else. 
> 
>     _Get a grip_, I told myself. _Concentrate on the task at hand._
> 
>     I renewed my efforts, and finally heard the lock click open. Taking a deep breath, I began to turn the doorknob. Was this it? did I make it? Was I actually going to get away? I held my breath as I slowly began to inch the door open. 
> 
> TBC...


	7. Road to Riches...

> **Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Kami's in the clutches of the Joker, and things are getting a bit strange.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. Kami and all other non-DC characters are my own creations. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-)  
**A/N:** The Angst Meter's rising, folks... and there's still a couple more chapters to go. Just thought I'd warn you. ;-) 
> 
> **Afraid of the Dark**
> 
>   

> 
> **_=Chapter Six: Road to Riches -or- Did I Just Rob a Bank?=_**
> 
>     Suddenly, the door swung violently inward, pulling me off balance into the stairwell. I rolled onto my side in an attempt to get up; but before I could, rough hands grabbed me off the floor and pushed me up against the wall. It was the Joker. He'd been waiting the entire time. Why oh why did I have to be right? 
> 
>     "It took you long enough," he said in my face. "I've been expecting something like this since I felt those bobby pins through your glove this morning... now, be a good girl and hand them over." 
> 
>     I held out the two that I'd used on the locks. 
> 
>     "All of them... or would you prefer to be strip-searched?" he threatened. 
> 
>     With shaking hands I produced the third bobby pin. I really didn't feel I could bluff my way out of this one. Joker lowered my feet to the floor, took the bobby pins from me and put them in his pocket. 
> 
>     "Since you can't be trusted to stay out of trouble," he said with a shark-like grin, "You'll just have to come with us." 
> 
>     He slapped some duct tape over my mouth, which he'd painted white with pink lips on it. Rather strange, I thought. He probably got the idea from watching Charlie's Angels. Whipping out a length of rope and a strip of cloth, he quickly tied my hands behind my back and blindfolded me. Throwing me over his shoulder, he dashed up the stairs. 
> 
>     _Wonderful, here I go for another wild ride in the trunk_, I thought miserably. I really wished they'd install seatbelts in there. 
> 
>     But I was wrong about the trunk. Five minutes later we were speeding down the road; with me sitting between the Joker and Mace in the back of the car... with Joker laughing all the way. I have no idea where we're headed, and I think I miss the trunk. 
> 
> _**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_
> 
>     Joker's car sped down the road, carrying within it four freaks and a freaked-out teenager; Namely, The Joker, his gang, and me. 
> 
>     _Geeze! Doesn't this thing come with seatbelts?_ I wondered for the umpteenth time, as I was tossed from side-to-side like a rag-doll. 
> 
>     The man at the wheel (Brute, I believed) was driving like a maniac; swerving, twisting, turning, more times than I could count. 
> 
>     I had no idea where we were going, or how fast... and I was terrified that sooner or later, our wild ride would be brought to an abrupt and sudden end... one which would conclude with me flying over the front seat through the windshield. 
> 
>     Riding with these guys was more terrifying than the roller coaster I almost fell out of last year, due to a faulty leg-brace... And much worse than when I drove the Batmobile. At least I could see where I was going then. 
> 
>     A couple more twist and turns, and the car screeched to a halt. Unable to brace myself for the unexpected stop, I flew forward from the momentum like a human projectile; but Mace's heavy arm crashed into me, snapping me backwards into my seat. He whipped my blindfold off and untied my hands... I blinked in the sudden change of light, but didn't have a chance to react otherwise. 
> 
>     "It's Showtime, Boys," Joker said, anticipation glinting in his eyes. 
> 
>     Mace and Smokey piled out of the car, both carrying semi-automatic weapons. Joker grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the car with him. Brute remained in the driver's seat, with the motor running. Before I knew what was happening, we were racing toward the door of... The Gotham First National Bank?! 
> 
>     Mace and Smokey entered first. They stood together in the doorway, spraying a hail of bullets at the ceiling. Screams and shouts of surprise rang out. I couldn't see what was happening... Mace and Smokey were standing in front of me and the Joker. But I could hear everything that was going on. 
> 
>     "This is a hold-up!" shouted Smokey. "Hit the ground and don't anybody move!" 
> 
>     The sound of heavy footfalls alerted us to the fast approach of security guards. A shot rang out, hitting the door jamb bare centimeters from Smokey's head. In less time than it took to blink, Mace whipped out his hand gun and fired. A cry of pain and a thud followed instantly; unfortunately for the guard, Mace was a crack-shot. Screams of terror and scuffling echoed throughout the interior as the panicked people began running. 
> 
>     "I said, **_Don't Move!_**" Smokey shouted, as he let loose another hail of bullets. 
> 
>     The scuffling stopped, and everything became still. 
> 
>     "Get down on the ground, now... I won't tell you again," Smokey ordered. "The rest of you guards, slide your guns over, nice 'n' easy." 
> 
>     I heard the guns slide across the floor toward us. Mace kept his gun trained on the crowd as Smokey picked up the guns. He pocketed them, then he and Mace both stepped aside to let me and the Joker through. 
> 
>     I was in shock at the scene before me. Bullet holes riddled the ceiling and walls of the room... chairs and potted plants had been overturned, and papers were strewn everywhere. Three Security Guards and a dozen or so other people lay on the floor, their hands pressed flat on the ground in front of them. Partially hidden behind a desk lay the fallen guard. I couldn't look; I felt sick. 
> 
>     "Okay, kiddo," Joker said to me. "You're going to work the crowd while Uncle Joker and Smokey grab the loot. Now, here's a nice big bag for you... just think of it as trick-or-treating, without having to wait for Halloween. Have fun!" he smiled as he gave me a bag, and a little push toward the crowd. 
> 
>     "If she runs, shoot her," Joker said in a low voice to Mace. "Smokey, you're with me," Joker said to Smokey. 
> 
>     Joker and Smokey ran for the bank vaults, grabbing the Bank Manager on the way. I was left standing in the middle of the room, holding the bag. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Joker actually expected me to rob someone?! What in the heck was going on!? 
> 
>     I heard a click and looked back at Mace; his finger was on the trigger of his gun. Though the gun was pointed at the crowd, the expression on his face was meant for me. _Just give me one reason, any reason, to shoot you... you'd really be making my day,_ it seemed to say. 
> 
>     I gulped... and walked over to the nearest person with the bag held open. I'm a lousy, good for nothing coward. The man lay flat on the ground, too terrified to even look up. I knelt down next to him. When he saw me, he fumbled around in his pockets til he found his wallet... then he took off his watch, and with shaking hands he put both articles into the bag. 
> 
>     "That's all I have, I swear... please, don't hurt me," he hoarsely whispered. 
> 
>     I reached out to him, ever so slightly... but he shrank back in fear, his eyes closed tightly. I retrieved my hand... there was nothing I could do to allay his fears. Mechanically I stood up, and with the bag in hand, moved on to the next person... and the next, and the next. 
> 
>     With each person I came to, wallets, purses, and various articles of jewelry tumbled into the cavernous depths of the bag I held. The sheer terror I saw on their faces echoed the terror I felt inside... but my discomfort was increased an hundred fold to theirs. Because I knew I was the cause, the reason, for their fear. 
> 
>     I wished fervently that I had the courage to calm their fears; that I had the courage to stand up to the Joker... to fight... to be a hero. But I'm no hero. I've never done a single heroic thing in my life. 
> 
>     The night that I supposedly rescued Batman from the warehouse can't in good conscience be called 'heroic'... because I believe that he and I survived that night despite my actions, not because of them. I'm no hero... I'm just a coward, as my present actions testify. 
> 
>     I finally came to the last person. As I crouched down next to him, I was startled to see a familiar face. It was the man I'd met at the clinic... the one who had given me Dr Thompkins message. Now I felt worse than ever. I gritted my teeth, held out the bag, and hoped desperately that he wouldn't look up. 
> 
>     He retrieved his wallet from his pocket, and dropped it into the bag. But unlike the other people, he suddenly looked up straight into my eyes. I froze... Elderly though he may be, this guy had an inner strength all his own. I couldn't look away. He held my eyes for a few moments, in a measuring, soul-searching gaze. 
> 
>     A strange look flashed in his eyes, as if he'd had a sudden insight. I suddenly thought that maybe he had recognized the real me, the girl in trouble... instead of the freak I now appear to be. But the look was gone instantaneously. Perhaps I had only imagined it. How could anyone, especially an old man I'd only met once, recognize me in this getup? 
> 
>     He lowered his eyes to the floor, and I stood up. The encounter had left me feeling a bit shaky, and I felt like crying. When was this trial going to end? I noticed that my wanderings about the room had taken me close to the fallen guard. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. Although it made me sick to see him lying there, I had to know. 
> 
>     I took a couple of steps in the guard's direction... but a click from Mace's gun froze me in my tracks. I looked at Mace; his gun was pointed at me. My heart turned over in my chest... Mace was going to shoot me, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had nowhere to run... no one to call for help, even if I hadn't had duct-tape covering my mouth. My eyes were wide with terror as his finger began pulling back on the trigger... 
> 
>     "**_WAHOO!_**" Joker's excited shout made me jump. I turned sharply to see Joker and Smokey running back into the lobby, both carrying several bags of loot. I looked back at Mace; he had his gun turned back toward the crowd, and was no longer paying attention to me. 
> 
>     We've got the loot, gang, now it's time to scoot!" Joker said as he neared the door. He turned back toward me. "Kamille, my dear, a present for you," he said, taking an object out of his pocket. 
> 
>     He tossed the object to me, and without really thinking, I caught it with one hand. I looked down at it for a second; the object had Joker's face on it... and in a little window where the teeth should've been, there was a digital timer... counting down. A Joker Bomb. 
> 
>     In shock and terror, I threw the bomb high in the air and made a beeline for the door... still carrying my bag of ill-gotten goods. When I got to the door, Joker slammed some of the bags of loot into my arms and ushered me outside. 
> 
>     "Here's a tip," he said. "Always leave 'em laughing." and he laughed. 
> 
>     I looked behind me in horror. Through the glass door, I could see long tendrils of green gas shooting up from the bomb. The nearest people to it began laughing hysterically. I couldn't believe it... what had I done?! I just left a Joker Bomb in the bank with innocent people, and ran out the door with the Joker to save my own hide... that's what I've done. I'm worse than a coward. 
> 
>     I heard the wail of police sirens not far off. Joker grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me to the waiting car. He jumped into the back seat, pulling me in beside him. Mace slid in next to me, and Smokey piled into the front passenger seat. By this time the sirens were almost upon us. Brute slammed on the gas, and with a squeal of the tires, we shot off down the road. 
> 
>     Cars swerved in all directions to get out of our way; one car hit a lamp post and another took out a fire hydrant. I looked through the back window... there were three cop cars chasing us so far. Mace and Smokey both leaned out of their windows and started shooting. 
> 
>     I crouched down in my seat with my hands pressed tightly against my ears, staring in disbelief at the bags of money at my feet. Is it my imagination, or did I just help rob a bank? 
> 
>     "Now, isn't this fun?" Joker asked, smiling at me. 
> 
>     He calls it fun... I call it a disaster. How can he sit there so calm, so relaxed, with cop cars chasing us and bullets exploding all around us? I really want to go home right now... 
> 
>     Brute ran a red light and skidded around a corner. I gripped the seat and my eyes went wide; we were going the wrong way down a one-way street! More cars swerved... ten to fifteen cars plowed into each other behind us, including two of the police cars that were still chasing us. 
> 
>     One police car managed to break through a gap in the wreck and was still hot on our trail... until Mace got a clean shot of it's front tires. The tires blew, the car veered sharply, overturned, and skidded several yards on it's top side. Sparks flew everywhere. 
> 
>     We spun around another corner, this time headed in the right direction. But at the next intersection of that street was a road block. Three police cars sped out into the intersection. Officers piled out of the cars, weapons drawn. Brute didn't even blink... he just pet pedal to the metal. When the officers saw we weren't slowing down, they began firing. 
> 
>     Brute smashed through the barricade and the officers leapt out of the way. Brute crashed through a space in the line of police cars; they ricocheted to either side of the road. This car was built like a tank. I'd never seen anything like it. The officers shot off a few more rounds at our retreat until we were out of sight. 
> 
>     There were other sirens in the distance, but the police cars were too far off to catch us. We had gotten away. I hung my head in grief and shame. Joker lounged against the back seat, arms behind his head, acting all pleased with himself. 
> 
>     Something suddenly ricocheted off of the windshield. Brute cursed and swerved, causing those of us in the back seat to topple over. _ouch..._ I thought, dragging myself off of the floor and rubbing my head. 
> 
>     "Brute, what is the matter with you?" Joker angrily demanded. 
> 
>     "Him," Brute replied, motioning behind us. 
> 
>     Him? Him Who? Batman? Though Dr Thompkins note had said he was still recovering, a spark of hope burned within me. Not daring to breath, I turned to look out the rear window. Joker did the same, his expression expectant. But it was not Batman, as we had supposed. 
> 
>     Perched upon a sleek looking motorcycle was a man dressed in black, with a black mask and a blue emblem on his chest. It was Nightwing... it had to be! I had never seen him before in person; but I'd heard he'd been in town since Batman's disappearance. Despite the predicament I was in, all I could think when I saw him was... **wow**... 
> 
>     Joker's face drooped. He really had been hoping to see Batman behind us. 
> 
>     "Oh, well... que sera, sera," Joker said, shrugging. "He isn't Batman, but he'll have to do. The chase is on, Boys... let's make it one to remember." And he laughed. 
> 
>     I thought Brute had been driving like a madman before... but he managed to outdo himself. We tore down the streets of Gotham, going over 100 miles per hour. Everything was a blur... all except for Nightwing and his motorcycle behind us. We swerved, he swerved. We turned corners, he turned corners. He matched us move-for-move, always with us, never far behind. 
> 
>     Mace and Smokey shot at him... and missed. But the bullets had come a little to close to him for comfort. He suddenly turned into an alley, and I thought we'd seen the last of him. But I was wrong. 
> 
>     When we got a little further up the street, Nightwing suddenly came out of nowhere. He'd used another road to get ahead, and was headed straight for us. I watched in horror as he came closer and closer. I was sure we were about to meet in a terrible crash. 
> 
>     Nightwing flung something at Joker's car. The object hit the windshield, cracking it down the middle. Web-like cracks began forming, spreading outwards from the big crack. Brute cursed and jerked hard on the wheel, flipping a u-turn and taking the car back in the direction we'd come. I looked out the rear window, just in time to see Nightwing fling another object in our direction. 
> 
>     The car jerked violently, nearly overturning as the left rear tire blew. With his steering capabilities, Brute managed to keep the car upright, and moving. But we were slowing down... Nightwing was almost on top of us. Joker frowned. This was not working out to his satisfaction. 
> 
>     "Alright, that does it," Joker said. "Fun and games are over. Let him have it, boys." 
> 
>     Smokey pressed a button on the dashboard. The trunk flew open a few inches; I watched, mystified, as thousands of green marbles spilled out of it onto the roadway. Nightwing was too close to us to avoid the marbles. He tried to swerve, but lost control of his motorcycle. He skidded for several feet before finally coming to a stop against a building. He lay there, very still, no sign of movement or life. 
> 
>     At Joker's order, Brute turned the car around and drove closer to where Nightwing lay. 
> 
>     When I saw Nightwing lying there, my last spark of hope died within me. I no longer believed that everything would turn out alright in the end. I was completely trapped, with no way out. I knew I was done for. How could I possibly survive, where the strongest men I know die? 
> 
>     I have been a witness to so much violence. First there was Batman, who I had seen lying in a pool of his own blood inside the warehouse. Next, the security guard in the Bank. Now Nightwing, sprawled out on a sidewalk amidst a litter of green marbles, looking so much like a broken doll. How could this happen? 
> 
>     Things like this didn't happen on tv. Good guys always win, bad guys always go to jail. But, then again, tv is fantasy; a culmination of peoples dreams and ideals. This is reality; where anything can happen, whether you want it to or not. In television, a person can take 100 bullets and survive without a scratch, if the writers write it that way. In reality, if a person takes 100 bullets, they end up with a closed-casket funeral. 
> 
>     I turned away from the scene, trying not to look as disheartened as I felt. But a movement caught my eye. I turned to look, and was relieved to see Nightwing lift a hand to his head. He started to get up... 
> 
>     Mace cocked his gun, pointing it out the window at Nightwing. Nightwing looked up, just as Mace started pulling on the trigger. There was no time for Nightwing to move out of the way. I threw myself on Mace, shoving the gun aside. The bullet ricocheted off of the building, just inches away from Nightwing. Mace angrily threw me off of him, and took aim again. 
> 
>     But the sound of police sirens stopped him... they were too close for comfort. 
> 
>     "Brute! Get us out of here, now!" Joker ordered. 
> 
>     Brute slammed on the gas, managing to drive above 80 mph even with the flat tire. I looked up at Mace, just in time to see him raise his gun. With a look of pure rage, he cracked the butt of the gun hard against my skull. Everything faded to black. 
> 
> TBC...


	8. Rude Awakenings

**Title:** Afraid of the Dark  
**Author:** Rae Street  
**Summary:** Kami's in the clutches of the Joker, and things are getting a bit strange.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for violence  
**Status:** WiP  
**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics, and whomever else they belong to. Used without permission. Kami and all other non-DC characters are my own creations. Please don't sue me... I ain't got no munny, just a lil' plot bunny. Sue him instead. ;-)

* * *

**Afraid of the Dark  
Chapter Seven: Rude Awakenings**

I groaned and groggily opened my eyes. The room was spinning slightly, causing me to feel somewhat nauseous. I closed my eyes again and rubbed them with my hands, trying to clear my vision. I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious, or how I arrived back at the Joker's hideout; I was, however, acutely aware of a massive headache, a result of the blow I received from Mace's gun.

I shuddered at the memory… Mace had been so angry, and the fact that he already had it in for me beforehand made me very afraid of what he would do now. And what about the Joker? What was HE going to do to me? I had prevented Mace from killing Nightwing, one of Joker's enemies; Joker surely wasn't going to take my actions lying down. I was doomed.

My stomach rumbled and I winced at the sudden pain. Great… how could I possibly be nauseous and hungry at the same time? Not to mention thirsty; my tongue was literally stuck to the roof of my mouth. My stomach grumbled again impatiently, and I realized that I was going to have to get up and find food, no matter how rotten I felt.

I cautiously opened one eye and glanced around. The room had stopped spinning… that alleviated part of my nausea, at least. I was lying on the couch in the living area, in front of the TV. I didn't see anyone else in the room, a fact that both relieved and concerned me. I was glad to be alone, but I was also afraid of what they might be up to. Planning my ultimate demise, perhaps?

I shook off the thought and carefully pulled myself into a sitting position. I couldn't worry about what they would do to me; I had more immediate needs to take care of, such as food, water, and pain reliever if I could find some. I gripped the arm of the couch and forced myself to stand. My head was killing me, but at least I was up. I turned toward the kitchenette and took a few wavering steps.

The sound of squeaking hinges stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned to see the Joker standing in the open doorway, the scowl on his face sending shivers of terror down my spine. Great, here it comes… I am so dead.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he growled, stalking towards me.

I couldn't move from my spot. Joker advanced until he was inches away, and stood glaring down at me for one long, horrific moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said. "You're not well enough to be up and about; not after that nasty whack on the head you received from Mace," he took me by the elbow and ushered me back to the couch.

I dropped down in my seat, gaping up at him in surprise.

"Wait right here while Uncle J. gets something for your headache," he said, patting me on the head.

Joker turned and disappeared into the bathroom. I stared after him in shock. Why was he acting this way? He hadn't even mentioned the episode with Nightwing, other than to comment on my injury, and he had sounded sincerely concerned with my well being… was he? No, he couldn't be. There had to be some other explanation… but what? What was he up to?

I flinched as the bathroom door swung open. Joker strode through, grinning from ear to ear; in his right hand he carried a glass of water, in his left a small white bottle.

"I have just the thing to fix you right up," he announced as he approached.

He stood in front of me, holding the water and pill bottle toward me. His eyes narrowed when I didn't immediately take them from him.

"What are you expecting, poison?" He asked with a grin which sent chills down my spine. "Just to show you how wrong you are, I'll take one of the pills myself. Here, hold this," he said, shoving the glass of water into my hands.

He opened the bottle and shook a small purple pill into the palm of his glove. He then brought his cupped hand up to his open mouth, threw his head back and swallowed. I didn't see the pill actually go into his mouth, but when Joker saw the skeptical look on my face, he opened his hands to show that he wasn't holding anything.

"Now it's your turn," he said, holding the bottle out to me.

I was still skeptical, but my head was hurting so much I felt I had no other option; I really needed something to relieve my horrible headache. I took the bottle from him and shook one of the pills into my hand. I put it in my mouth, took a gulp of water and swallowed. I looked up at the Joker; he was grinning, and there was a strange gleam in his eyes. I suddenly wasn't so sure I'd done the right thing by taking that pill.

"That's my girl," Joker said, patting me on the head again.

I gritted my teeth; I really hated it when he did that. As he was patting my head, something fell out of his sleeve and dropped to the floor at my feet. My face blanched as I glanced down; it was the pill Joker had supposedly taken.

"Oops! Clumsy me!" Joker exclaimed, giving a wide innocent smile. "By the way, how are you feeling now?"

"I knew it! I've been poisoned!" I shrieked, leaping up from the couch.

I wanted to get to the bathroom and throw up before the poison had time to take effect, but the Joker grabbed me and shoved me back down on the couch before I could. I struggled and hit at him, trying to make him let me go, but I couldn't get away. He soon grew tired of my struggling, grabbed both my wrists in one hand and covered my mouth with the other.

"Calm down, and stop struggling!" he ordered, his face less than an inch from mine. "Now!"

I stopped struggling, but was shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you calm?" he asked, "Good," he said when I nodded. "You haven't been poisoned, Kamille. The pill you took was merely pain reliever, nothing more. You have absolutely nothing to be concerned about. Boy, you're really high-strung, aren't you?" He chuckled.

Of course I was high-strung! Who wouldn't be in my situation? But I didn't respond to his comment; I just regarded him warily, watching to see what he would do next. Joker sighed when I didn't react and loosened his grip, allowing me to sit up. He sat down next to me, and I suppressed a shudder.

"Kamille, Kamille," he said, shaking his head. "How many times do I have to tell you… I'm your friend, not your enemy. Do you really think I would go to all this trouble for an enemy? What reason could I possibly have? Believe me… if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a long time ago. What will it take to gain your confidence?"

"My freedom?" I said before I could stop myself.

Joker's face drooped for a moment, but he brightened up again.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but I was aiming for honesty," he said, "You want your freedom, eh? Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" his eyes glinted again as he spoke.

My stomach rumbled loudly, reminding me that I was still hungry. Joker blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Oh, are you hungry? Well, we can't have that, can we? Now, you wait right here," he said, patting my hand, "while Uncle J goes to the kitchen to fix you some dinner."

Joker somersaulted off the couch and waltzed to the kitchen, humming as he went. I stared after him in shock. Why was he being nice to me? Did he really believe in what he was saying? He had me off balance, making me horribly confused and miserable, and I didn't like it. What did it all mean?

Joker came back with a TV tray, and a plate laden with Caesar salad and lasagna. He watched me like a hawk as I ate, not satisfied until I had eaten every last bite. When I finished, Joker nodded in approval and carted away the tray, then sat next to me on the couch.

"Let's watch a little TV, shall we?" he said, reaching for the remote with one hand and draping his other arm across the top of the couch behind my head.

I would have jerked away, but I was suddenly too tired to move. Joker glanced down at me when I yawned.

"Oh, by the way… that pill you took also contained a mild sedative," he said, "so you'll probably be taking a little nap shortly. But don't worry; I'll nudge you if you start to snore," he chuckled.

I took a sedative? Oh, great! Now he tells me! It was too late to do anything about it; the sedative was already in my system, and it was anything but mild. The last thing I remember is falling over.

* * *

I'm floating, falling, within a dark abyss. Angry clouds whirl around me, cold and suffocating; ghostly bonds wrap tightly around me, constricting my every movement. I cry out in fear and recognition; I've been here before, trapped in this awful nightmare, and I'm terrified of what will follow.

Soft whispers begin echoing in the dark. I can't understand what they are saying at first, but the volume rises after a moment and I suddenly realize that the voices are whispering my name.

_"Kamille, Kamille,"_ they echo over and over.

"Who are you?" I call out, but the voices only continue to whisper my name. "Stop it! Stop whispering my name!" I cry out, but the only reply is the sound of my name echoing in my ears. "Stop it! Please, Stop it! What do you want?" I sob.

_"Vengeance," "Retribution," "Justice,"_ the voices whisper.

I struggle against my bonds trying to free myself, but I fail. The ghostly bonds wrap tighter still around me, making it difficult for me to breathe. A humorless laugh springs forth from the darkness, echoing within the great abyss.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" I gasp hoarsely, my own voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't you know me, Kamille?" a bodiless voice says in my ear. "Don't you remember me?"

I recoil in shock; I know that voice, but it isn't possible… it can't be him. The murky mists surrounding me begin to recede; I watch in horror as they swirl and converge to form a dark, featureless silhouette of a man.

"Do you recognize me now, Kamille?"

"No, you aren't real, you can't be real," I say in a hollow voice.

"Oh, I'm real… as real as I can be in this nightmarish existence you've sentenced me to," he says harshly.

"But I didn't!" I cry out. "Can't you understand? What happened was an accident! I never meant to-"

"Liar," he moves toward me and I shrink back in fear. "You little liar… I know what happened that day… I was there! You MEANT for this to happen!"

"NO!" I shout. "No, I didn't! I never meant for anything to happen! You've got to listen to me. It WAS an accident! Please, just listen to me!"

**"LIAR!"** he roars.

The silhouette rears up and expands, becoming a great angry wave towering above me.

"No, Tommy! **NO**!" I scream as the wave comes crashing down upon me.

* * *

I cried out in my sleep; I could hear myself, but my voice sounded far away, hollow to my ears. I struggled to wake up, to escape the nightmare, but I found that I couldn't. I was trapped in that void between waking and sleeping, unable to break the surface to the conscious world. Cold tendrils of nightmare snaked about me, pulling me deeper toward unconscious oblivion.

Just as the nightmare was about to claim me once more, I felt a soft touch on my forehead, and a soothing male voice called my name, drawing me back from the brink. As I began to awaken, I gradually became aware of warm, strong arms holding me. I felt safe and protected, something I had not felt in a very long time. I suddenly wanted to stay asleep, to prolong the feeling, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Kamille," the voice said softly as a gentle hand brushed my hair from my face. "Wake up, Kamille."

"Dad?" I mumbled groggily.

"No, I'm not your father," he answered.

"Uncle Ernie?" I asked; the voice was familiar, but I still couldn't place it.

"No," the voice chuckled, "but you're getting warmer. Who else do you call 'Uncle'?"

I hadn't been fully awake before, but I was now… and it was the laugh that had done it. My eyes sprang open, and I found myself staring up into Joker's smiling face.

"Joker?" I gasped.

_**"Ehhh…"**_ he made a sharp buzzer sound, "wrong answer. That's Uncle J to you," he grinned.

We were still on the couch; Joker was sitting upright in the same position as before, but I had somehow ended up wrapped in his arms, cradled against his chest. If I wasn't freaked out before, I certainly was now. The last thing I could remember was falling forward toward the floor, so how had I ended up in this position? I was so stunned by this outcome, I didn't realize I was still staring up at Joker until he grinned.

"Comfy?" he asked in a low voice.

That snapped me out of it. I rolled off the couch, scrambled to my feet, and dashed to the bathroom. Joker's laughter followed me… even with the door closed and my hands pressed tightly against my ears, I could still hear him. I was embarrassed and humiliated; and the worst part of it was, I had actually LIKED being held by the Joker… at least I had while I was still unconscious. It had made me feel so secure; but now all I felt was confusion. What was happening to me? Was I losing my mind?

I suddenly realized that I couldn't hear Joker's laughter any longer. I flinched when I heard a soft tap on the bathroom door.

"Kamille?" Joker called through the door, "Kamille, sweetheart, are you alright?" a faint chuckle could be heard in his voice.

I gritted my teeth; I hated being called Kamille, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Only my friends called me Kami, and he wasn't my friend, no matter what he said.

"Kamille, I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said in a patronizing voice. "But you have to admit your reaction really was quite funny," he paused, waiting for an answer, but I didn't respond. "Kamille? Oh, don't be like this… quit moping and come out of there," he waited, but I still didn't answer. "Kamille," anger was building up in his voice, "there isn't a lock on this door. I could easily come in there at any time and drag you out, but I am giving you the option of making the mature decision to come out on your own. Take your time, but be warned; my patience is wearing thin," the threat was visible in his voice.

I glanced at the door; he was right, there wasn't a lock. I didn't have a choice. If I stayed in the bathroom, I'd be pushing him too far… and I didn't want to think of the outcome that option would have. I took a deep breath, and with my heart in my throat, I opened the door.

Joker had been glaring fiercely at the door; but he visibly brightened when I opened it.

"Now that's my girl," he smiled and patted me on my head. "I knew you would make the mature decision. So, are you feeling better since your nap?"

I clenched my teeth, fighting the urge to growl and bite his hand. What was I, a dog? A new pet? I mentally groaned as the realization struck me; it was exactly what I'd become... a new pet for Joker.

"I'm feeling just fine," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

Joker looked at me expectantly, but I didn't know what he was waiting for.

" 'I'm feeling just fine,' what?" he prompted.

"I'm feeling just fine, Uncle J," I said tightly when I realized what he was getting at.

"That's better. Now, come along," he took me by the elbow and steered me toward the couch, "the news re-broadcast is almost on; believe me, you won't want to miss this."

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**Author's Note:** To flamestrike, Rowlingfan, Oliver Twist, SLR, Dotty2, Morbid Vesper, esteed, pseudoangel80, Matrixchick, Arwen, Spinning Idol Star, and anyone I may have missed: I don't know if any of you are still around, but this update is for you; especially flamestrike, because you asked about it more than once. Sorry it took so long. It's not finished yet, but I hope this will do for now. Chapter 8 should also be up within the next 3 weeks, real life permitting. 


	9. Out of the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics. All others belong to me.  
**A/N:** To Shadow Raven89, Moony-lupin-2, flamestrike, kichi hitomi, Navi-Zero, and Evil Mutated Bunny... Thank you so much for the good reviews! You totally rock:-D 

**Afraid of the Dark  
_Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire_**

Joker and I sat side by side on the couch, waiting for the rebroadcast of the news to start. I couldn't help but wonder what he had seen in the original broadcast to make him so happy, but I was also afraid to find out. I knew that only bad news could fill him with such glee; and considering the day's events, namely the bank robbery, I knew it would be MAJOR bad news.

I shifted in my seat for the umpteenth time, nervous and impatient from the wait. Joker wouldn't tell me what he had seen; he merely said it defied description, and I would have to wait and see it for myself... but I really hated waiting. When was the news going to start!

Joker watched my discomfort with ill-hidden delight; he really enjoyed watching people squirm, no matter what the reason may be.

"Comfy?" he asked as I finally settled down, his tone of voice lightly teasing.

He had used that word earlier; my emotions were still in turmoil after the shock of waking up in his arms. I really didn't want any reminders of what that had felt like… the comfort and safety I had felt while asleep, and the cold horror I felt upon waking. To make matters worse, I now craved that feeling of comfort he had given me, and part of me would give almost anything to feel it again; to break free from the pain and fear I'd been experiencing. But I couldn't, because HE was the CAUSE of the pain and fear in the first place! Why? Why was I feeling this way? Why couldn't I stop? And WHY was a crazed, murderous lunatic the only person who could make me feel safe? You know, life can be so cruel sometimes.

"I'm just fine, Uncle J," I replied woodenly, and inwardly shuddered.

"Oh, why the glum face?" he asked patronizingly, "You really need to lighten up, Kamille. Whatever you're going through can't possibly be that bad."

Can't be that bad! The man beats me up, kidnaps me, makes me rob a bank, and drugs me, and he says that it can't be that bad? I couldn't hold back, not after that comment. I growled and lunged for him, my hands outstretched ready to strangle him. Joker caught me neatly by the wrists, jerking me out of my seat and whipping me around to sit sideways on his knees. I tried to break free, but couldn't. He grabbed my chin and brought my face in close to his; he was grinning madly and I froze under his stare. I knew then that he had been baiting me, that he had wanted me to react in this way, and I had fallen for it.

"Temper, temper," Joker chided, his eyes boring into mine.

He lifted his hand and I closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the blows I was sure would follow; but no blows fell. Instead I felt a soft caress on my cheek, and my eyes sprang open in surprise. Joker's expression had changed, becoming unreadable to me. He reached out again and gently brushed a stray strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

Confusion ran rampant over my emotions once more. My heartbeat became erratic, a lump formed in my throat making it hard to breathe, and tears began stinging my eyes. Don't cry in front of the Joker… Don't cry in front of the Joker, I told myself over and over. Joker leaned back in his seat, his head tilted to one side, watching every emotion that crossed my face.

I felt bare, exposed under his gaze, and I was fast losing the battle with my emotions. I could tell Joker knew what I was feeling, and realized that he would probably try to push me over the emotional edge… if that happened, I would be sunk. I struggled harder to bring my emotions under control, but wasn't having any luck. Then Joker made his move.

He reached out a third time, taking the strand of hair back from behind my ear, and began playing with it; wrapping it and unwrapping it around his finger. Although he meant this action to throw me over the edge, it had the opposite effect… because one of the things I hate most in the world is people playing with my hair. My tears dried up almost instantly, my heart stopped pounding, and I regained my composure once more. I stared coldly at Joker, letting him know that he hadn't won yet. Joker sighed, smiled to himself, and released my hair. But he didn't let me get up just yet.

"You know, Kamille," he said, "if we're going to continue our friendship, you've really gotta learn to let go and enjoy life. You're far too young to be so serious all the time; you'll be old and gray before you're 30. At your age, you should be living it up and having fun… life can be a blast if you know how to live. And I can show you how, if you'll let me; but only if you loosen up a little. With my reputation, I can't afford to be seen with a party-pooper."

Uh, earth to Buzz Lightyear… what friendship are you talking about? I'm your abductee, remember? Not your friend. And what do you mean you can't afford to be seen with me? Since when are you going to be seen with me? Are you thinking of taking me on more 'outings'? I am not a part of your gang! I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying these things out loud… my situation was already bad enough without aggravating the Joker further.

Joker waited for a reply, but none came. He sighed again, then cocked his head to one side, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Kamille, I just realized something," he said. "I don't believe I've ever heard you laugh. Do you even know how? If not, something will surely have to be done about that. Laughter is very important in life."

Joker's eyes held mine in a long, steady gaze, and my blood ran cold from their expression. Panic rose in my throat, and my composure faltered. Was he going to gas me? Make me live my final moments in ear-shattering, sidesplitting, toxin-induced laughter? Joker patted my head, smiled in a non-committing way, and finally allowed me to move back to my seat on the couch. I was still sitting right next to him, but it was better than sitting on his lap.

"Hey, Boss!" Smokey's voice echoed from the hallway.

"I'm in here, Smokey," Joker called.

"Hey, Boss," Smokey said, poking his head through the doorway. "Me and Brute are almost done with the repairs to the car. Is there anything else you need before we crash for the night? We're really beat."

"No, you two go ahead and get a little shut-eye," Joker replied. "You'll need it; we're going to be extremely busy over the next few days. Besides," Joker grinned down at me, lazily draping his arm across my shoulders, "Kamille and I will be just fine on our own, won't we?" Joker had that glint in his eyes again, and I gulped.

"Thanks, Boss. Goodnight, Boss… and goodnight, uh, miss," Smokey nodded his head in my general direction, and he was gone.

"The boys have orders to treat you with respect," Joker said. "You just let me know if they step out of line. I don't want another upset like the one with Mace."

"Um… what happened with Mace? Smokey didn't mention him just now…" I asked, hesitantly.

"Lucky for him, he's managed to disappear. He challenged my authority, Kamille… something I really hate," Joker looked pointedly down at me.

I had been trying to shrug his arm off my shoulders, but the expression in his eyes told me that I'd better leave his arm where it was. The theme music of the news came on just then. Saved by the bell, I thought, as Joker turned his attention toward the TV. I breathed a silent sigh of relief and turned my attention toward the TV as well.

"Good evening, everyone," the woman on-screen said. "I'm Molly Sedgewick, and I want to thank you for being with us tonight. In tonight's top news, The Gotham First National Bank was robbed earlier today amidst a hail of gunfire. The assailants have been identified as the Joker; William Stern, aka Smokey; and Mason Pierce, aka Mace. Brutus Malone, aka Brute, is believed to have been driving the getaway car. The fourth assailant, a female dressed in a pink harlequin costume, is as of yet unidentified. Witnesses at the scene testify that they heard the female being referred to by the name Kamille. Police sketch artists working with witnesses have compiled a few sketches showing the woman in costume, and what they believe her to look like when not in disguise."

The black-and-white sketches appeared on the screen. I gasped, and my heart started pounding at what I saw; they had gotten the hair all wrong, but the face… my face, was staring back at me. How had the artists been so accurate?

"If you have any information regarding the identity of this person, or the whereabouts of these assailants, please call our news hotline immediately. We now take you to our news correspondent, Brandon Michaels, at Gotham Community General Hospital. Brandon, can you tell us more about what took place today?"

The scene switched from the news studio to show Brandon Michaels at the community hospital.

"Hi, Molly," Brandon said. "One security guard who was shot during the robbery had to be airlifted to Gotham Metro hospital. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Fifteen other citizens were rushed here to Community General after inhaling a toxic gas released at the bank. Their conditions range from critical to stable."

A news clip came onscreen showing several ambulances parked outside the bank, and people being rushed out to the ambulances on stretchers. Some were laughing hysterically, others were lying morbidly still, and all had Joker-like grins plastered on their faces. My throat constricted as I watched the elderly gentleman from the clinic being carted out. He was so deathly still and rigid that I thought for an instant he might actually be dead; but as they started to put him in the ambulance, he started laughing and jerking around so badly that they had to restrain him. It was a horrible sight, but at least I knew he wasn't dead. I'd only met him briefly, but he seemed really nice and I liked him. I hoped he would make a full recovery.

The scene switched back to Brandon Michaels at the hospital.

"We've been granted a brief interview with one of the eyewitnesses, a Mr. James Carlson, who was present at the time of the robbery. He is among those currently recovering from this unprecedented attack. Mr. Carlson, can you tell us, in your own words, what took place today?"

The news camera panned over to a man in a hospital bed; I recognized him as the first man I had mugged.

"It was awful," he said, with a slight giggle. "There was so much shooting and screaming… and then that girl… she's a monster. I begged her not to hurt me… I begged and pleaded with her… but she didn't listen. She threw that bomb right next to me! She's merciless! A monster, I tell you, a Monster! She should be locked away forever!"

He erupted in full-scale high-pitched laughter, tears streaming down his face and his body twisting in awful contortions. The emergency staff rushed in to strap him down and medicate him, and they ushered the news crew and Brandon Michaels out of the room. Brandon blinked into the camera, his face pale from what he'd just seen. He cleared his throat.

"Well, looks like the interview is over… back over to you, Molly," he said.

The cameras switched back to the studio; Molly was also looking pale from the interview with Mr. Carlson, but she took a deep breath and plunged on with the news story in a professional manner.

"Here is a list of the citizens who have been hospitalized; if you are a family member or friend, you are encouraged to call our hotline at 555-6500 for further information."

The list of names flashed across the screen, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was the interview with James Carlson. He had called me a monster. Was he right? Was I a monster? I hadn't done those things on purpose… but I hadn't done anything to prevent them, either. What could I have done? Was there something I could have done? I didn't know, but the guilt I felt was making me sick to my stomach. I felt more alone in the world than ever.

"We take you now to live footage of the crime scene," Molly continued, "captured by Security Cameras placed throughout the building. Please be warned that some of these clips are graphic, and are meant for mature audiences only."

The security camera clips came on-screen. The first clip showed Mace and Smokey bursting through the door with a spray of gunfire, and the security guard getting shot.

The next clip was of me traipsing about the room, bag in hand, robbing the bank customers of their possessions.

The third clip showed Joker and Smokey dragging the bank manager to the back of the bank. Joker had the manager open the vault and the safe deposit boxes, then used the flower in his lapel to gas the bank manager. Smokey began bagging all the cash he could get his hands on while Joker turned his attention to the safe deposit boxes.

I watched, mystified, as Joker ignored the cash and jewels, literally tossing them and the boxes on the floor. He was looking for something specific, and nothing would deter him from his goal. He apparently found what he was looking for halfway through his mad search; the box he opened appeared to contain documents of some kind... he rifled through them for a moment, smiled his shark-like grin, and stuffed the papers inside his jacket. He and Smokey then finished bagging the loot and ran out to the front of the building.

The final clip was of me tossing the Joker bomb into the air behind me, and making a run for the door. The camera had somehow managed to miss Joker tossing me the bomb in the first place; the scene onscreen made it look like I had left the bomb on purpose.

The clips stopped rolling, and Molly appeared on-screen once more.

"We've just received an anonymous call from a woman claiming to have information about the unidentified assailant. Caller, are you with us?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I'm here," a slightly muffled female voice said. "I recognize that girl… I'm not one bit surprised that she's out robbing banks; she's been a troublemaker from the very start."

"Yes, but Caller, who is she?" Molly asked. "What is her name?"

"Her name?" the caller chuckled mirthlessly. "Her name is Kamille Rebecca Hodges. Ask the police for more information; they know all about her. Kamille, if you're watching, you are finally going to get what you so richly deserve." and the caller hung up.

I couldn't breathe; the voice had belonged to my Aunt Chloe, Tommy's mother. She had hated me and blamed me ever since… ever since Tommy's death. She never believed that it had been an accident, and she swore she would have her revenge. Well, she now had it; the world now knew my name, and would soon know my past. Even if I could get away from the Joker, I was now branded for life as a monster; no one would help me now.

I was vaguely aware that the news broadcast had switched over to the next news story; something about a charity function sponsored by the Wayne foundation, but I had long since stopped paying attention. Joker noticed my stricken look, and turned off the TV. He gave me a little squeeze with the arm that was draped around my shoulders that was meant to be comforting, and gently wiped a tear from my cheek with his other gloved hand.

"It's all right, Kamille, it's all right," he said, soothingly. I thought he understood for a moment, but then he said, "They didn't get my good side on film either."

He thought I was upset about how I appeared on-screen? Was there ever an end to the Man's insanity? I couldn't believe he actually thought I was feeling vain about my appearance on-screen, when I've just been branded as a monster for life! Get a grip, Kami, I told myself. He's probably just baiting you again. I knew I was right when he smiled his shark-like grin at me.

I narrowed my eyes coldly at him, pushed myself out of his arms and up from the couch. I strode over to the pool table, intent on getting a cue stick to hit something (or someone) with, but the cue sticks had managed to disappear… lucky for the Joker. Joker, chuckling to himself, came over to stand by my side. He gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"I'm sorry, Kamille," he said, smiling down at me. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings again… It's just that you're so easy to tease," he chuckled, and then cleared his throat, trying to take on a more serious expression. "But, all that aside… there is something that I want to talk to you about." He cleared his throat again. "I've actually enjoyed the time we've spent together so far, and I would like lengthen the time indefinitely. Kamille, sweetheart, I want you to be a part of this little family… a full-fledged member of the team. We'd have a great time together, Kamille, we really would. What do you say, Kamille, will join my team? Will you join me?" He smiled hopefully down at me.

"Are you CRAZY?" I shouted. "Why in the world would I want to join your team?"

Joker's hands gripped me hard, his fingers biting painfully into my shoulders. From the expression on his face, I think I might have actually hurt him with my response; and now he was going to hurt me. He lifted me off of the floor, pulling me up to stare him eye-to-eye.

"You little ingrate!" Joker shook me with every word, "Do you have any idea what I'm offering you? The world, Kamille! The world! And you're turning it down without a second thought."

"I don't care, Joker," I said. "I don't care about your offer; I don't even care what you do to me now. All I wanted was my freedom, but that's something you're not offering. So, go ahead and do your worst; I just don't care."

Joker let go suddenly, and I dropped to the ground painfully on my backside. He glared down at me for several seconds, and then smiled coldly.

"You want your freedom, do you?" he said. "Very well, Kamille. You have it."

I stared up at him blankly.

"The door, Kamille. It's open. It hasn't been locked since this afternoon. If you want your freedom so badly, just walk through it."

I was in utter shock. Was the Joker actually going to just let me go? I started to get up, but apparently wasn't moving fast enough for him; he growled and reached down to grab me painfully by the wrist, hauling me to my feet so fast that my arm almost popped out of it's socket. Joker dragged me across the room, through the door, down the hallway and to the stairwell. He raced up the metal stairs, dragging me along behind him, and didn't slow down until he had reached a big, metal door. He dragged the heavy metal door open; it was pitch-black outside, and I flinched as I was met with a cold blast of air and the smell of rain. Joker whipped me around to face him.

"It's just too bad that it has to end this way," he said, caressing my cheek, "we could have had loads of fun." To my utter surprise and amazement, Joker pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the top of my head. "Goodbye, Kamille."

With that, Joker swung me around, planted a swift kick to my backside, and laughed maniacally as I tumbled down a flight of stairs into the black, rainy night. I came to rest in a puddle that had formed at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was nice knowing you, Kamille," Joker cackled, as he pulled the heavy metal door shut.

I lay in the puddle of water, too stunned to move. Had the Joker really just let me go? I couldn't believe it… but it was true. I was actually free. I was cold, wet, bruised and aching, but in that moment it didn't matter. In that shining moment, all that mattered was the fact I was free. Now I just had to figure out where I was, how to get out of there, and how to clear my name. Pretty simple, right?

I dragged my aching, shivering body out of the puddle, and started walking. I turned a corner and found myself in the middle of an amusement park that had been closed for repairs. A fitting place for Joker's hideout, I thought. Well, at least I knew where I was; now I just needed to find the way out. I followed some arrow signs toward the exit, but when I got there, a lone figure rose up less than 10 feet from me to block my path. I couldn't see who it was at first, but then a bright flash of lightning lit the sky; I found myself face-to-face with Mace… and he looked happy to see me. I whipped around and ran in the opposite direction, with Mace following closely on my heels. Oh, please, somebody help me!

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**A/N:** (author swiftly ducks some flying tomatoes) Eep! Okay, enough with the tomatoes already. I'm sorry to leave this chapter in such a cliffhanger, but it was getting waaaay too long. If I didn't post what I had so far, it might have been another few weeks before I updated, and I'm already late with this update. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter-which is more action based- should be up within the next five weeks (just to give myself a little leeway, lol). Until then, go see the "Batman Begins" movie. I just saw it for my birthday on the 23rd, and it is so awesome:-D 


	10. Won't You Come Out and Play With Me?

**Disclaimer:** All Batman characters belong to DC Comics. All others (Kami, Mace, etc.) belong to me. I am not making any money off of this story.   
**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last updated (almost 2 months); you won't believe the problems I've had with this chapter. Also, it isn't exactly finished... it ends in a cliffhanger (as usual), and I haven't had time to add to it yet. Because I don't know when I can add to it, and you've already waited so long, I'll have to post it as is. Also, Joker isn't in this chapter, but he'll be making another appearance shortly. That's all I'm saying. ;-D My answers to reviews can be found at the end of this chapter. 

**Afraid of the Dark  
Chapter 9: Won't You Come Out and Play With Me?**

Heavy rain pelted mercilessly down from the pitch-black sky, whipping my face and blinding me, making it difficult to run. Mace's long strides closed the distance between us in a matter of seconds; a dreadful roar of thunder drowned out my scream as he reached out for me. 

As Mace's arms began closing around me, I quickly dropped to the ground and lunged for his legs; he toppled over me and crashed to the ground in a heap. I leapt to my feet and took off running back toward the exit. To my dismay, I discovered that the gate was locked and barred. I considered scaling the gate and climbing over the top of it, but there wasn't time… Mace was back on his feet and heading my way. 

I whirled around and began running along the fence, dragging my hand along it so I wouldn't lose my way, hoping that I might find another exit… or a hole in the wall… anything that would give me a way out of this hopeless situation... but I couldn't find anything. To make matters worse, I was absolutely blind and terrified out of my mind. 

In my blind and frantic state, I didn't notice the stone bench in front of me until it was too late; I crashed painfully into the bench, somersaulting over it and crashing breathlessly to the wet pavement. Ow… that hurt… I lay on the ground too stunned to move, until I heard heavy footfalls coming up the path headed my way. I clenched my teeth against the pain and scrambled under the stone bench, curled myself into a tight ball and did my best to calm my breathing. I hoped against hope that Mace was as blind as I was… that he wouldn't notice me and would keep running past my makeshift hiding place. 

The footsteps drew ever closer, echoing on the rain-slicked pavement. My heart pounded hard against my chest, keeping time with the footsteps, and thundering so loudly in my ears that I was sure Mace would hear it and find me. Just then, something heavy knocked into the bench I was hiding under; my heart stopped, and I barely kept myself from screaming. Had I been found? I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, expecting that at any moment, rough hands would drag me out of my hiding place. But no hands reached for me in the darkness. I hadn't been found… yet. 

After several seconds, I risked opening my eyes for a peek… and then I wished I hadn't. To my shock and horror, I found that I was looking straight into a pair of legs… Mace's! Mace had crashed into the same bench that I was hiding under, and was now sitting on it, rubbing his injured right leg. I had to clamp both hands tightly over my mouth to keep from whimpering. Could this night get any worse? No, wait, don't answer that; of course it can get worse. 

I waited for what seemed like forever, hoping Mace would get up and move away; was he ever going to? I was wet and freezing cold, and my limbs were cramping up from my huddled position under the bench. I couldn't keep that position much longer, my aching limbs and body were begging for a stretch; but if I moved, Mace was sure to discover me and kill me… or worse. That was something that I really didn't want to think about. 

My teeth began to chatter and I stuffed my gloved hand between my teeth to muffle the sound, afraid that I'd give away my position. _Please, Mace, move! Please leave!_ I silently begged. But he stayed where he was, and I wondered if he knew I was there. Did he know? Was he just playing a game of cat-and-mouse, letting me sweat it out before attacking? My heart began beating faster, and my throat was closing up. _Stop it, Kami! Stay Calm and don't panic!_ I ordered myself. Ha! Easier said than done. 

Suddenly, I heard faint rustling behind me, and something moved next to my head. I cautiously swung my head around to look, almost screaming when I saw a pair of small, white lights in the darkness; a pair of eyes, belonging to a rat! It was less than two inches from my face, just staring at me. I felt absolute fear staring into those eyes, even more fear than I had felt beforehand. They just seemed so predatory. I couldn't believe it! I was bigger than this critter, but it had me frozen with fear. To make matters worse, I couldn't back away from it anyway because Mace was effectively blocking my exit. This just isn't right. 

The rat watched me for a few more seconds, and then slinked around me to the bench opening. It brushed against Mace's leg, causing him to jump up in surprise. When he saw the rat, he pulled a gun out and started firing at it; but he missed, and the rat scurried away into the darkness. Mace put away his gun, brushed ineffectively at his pant leg where the rat had brushed against, and then limped off into the darkness in the direction of the entrance. 

I couldn't believe it; had a rat just saved me? It was hard to believe, but it was true. Even though the rat hadn't meant to help, its presence had provided me with the very diversion I needed; Mace was finally leaving the area. I held my breath as I listened to his footsteps fade into the darkness; then I waited a few endless minutes until there was enough distance between us so I wouldn't draw his attention. At long last, I slowly uncurled my aching body and crawled out from under the bench. I stayed low on the ground, and tried to get my bearings. 

It was still dreadfully dark and rainy, but my eyes had adjusted a little to the darkness; I could now make out various silhouetted objects surrounding me, and realized belatedly that they were benches, tables and chairs. I was in the food court/rest area, and my heart gave a leap. I knew where I was now, and if I wasn't mistaken, I knew how to get out! 

I had spent some time in this amusement park a year ago, and from what I remembered, there was an emergency exit just beyond the fun house, next to the roller coaster (the one I had almost fallen out of)… the only problem was getting to it. I was in one corner of the park, and the fun house was in the opposite corner, at a diagonal to where I was. It was a lot of ground to cover, and a long shot at best… but Mace had gone back toward the entrance so I couldn't go that way, and I couldn't think of anything else. I had to try. 

I cautiously began making my way across the food court, staying low to the ground and ducking behind the scattered outdoor furniture whenever a bolt of lightning lit the sky. I was almost to the other end of the food court when I suddenly heard a sound that chilled me to the core; someone whistling the theme song to "the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly". My heart plummeted, and I slowly turned around. 

A streak of lightning lit the sky, and once again I found myself face-to-face with Mace. He was standing in the middle of the food court just over 20 feet away from me, smiling in a predatory way, with his gun trained on me. I froze, and my heart skipped a couple beats. I knew this was it… there was no chance that I'd survive. I gulped, and tried to brace myself for what was coming. _Move, you idiot! Duck, run… do something!_ I told myself… but it was no use. I could only stand there, rain dripping down my face, staring at the dark form before me. 

I heard Mace slowly pull back on the trigger, and then it happened; a bullet exploded from the gun, whizzing past my head so close I swear I could feel the heat from it. I screamed, wrapped both my arms around my head trying to shield myself, turned sharply around and ran out of the food court, with Mace's bullets narrowly missing me every step I took. 

There was a concrete wall surrounding the food court, which shielded me from further bullets; and though Mace had a longer stride than mine, he was moving at a slower pace due to his injured leg. Because of this, I managed to lose him and gain a little ground once I got out of the food court… but I couldn't keep up the pace for long; I was hurting way too bad. I had to find somewhere I could hide long enough to get my second wind, and plan my way out. 

I spied the carousel not far off; it was the type that also had chariots, and I figured I could hide in one of them. I raced over, leapt onto the carousel, and ducked down into a chariot. I risked a glimpse in the direction I had come from, but didn't see Mace anywhere. I just hoped he hadn't seen me either. I tried to calm down and catch my breath, but I was freaking out. 

I had so many close calls that night, too many for comfort. And something was nagging at the back of my mind. _Mace is a crack shot_, the words echoed in my head, _so why did he miss?_ True, it was dark and rainy… but could that really have made Mace miss me so many times, from only 20 feet away? _He could have missed on purpose,_ I thought, _but why? What is he up to?_ I didn't have time to wonder, though. 

I shrieked as the carousel suddenly lurched forward, springing to life as the lights and music turned on. The lights in the park had turned on as well, and I could hear the other rides running in the distance. What in the heck was going on? Before my poor heart could recover from this shock, another shock threatened to stop it completely. As the Carousel rotated around to the other side, I came face-to-face with a grinning Mace. He was standing next to the carousel, arm outstretched, with his gun pointed directly at me. 

I shrieked again and bolted from the chariot; a bullet narrowly missed me as it ricocheted off the back of the chariot with a metallic clang. I ran around the carousel, weaving in and out among the prancing horses, frantically dodging bullets and trying to put the carousel column between us. When I made it halfway around, I jumped off the carousel and ran over to the fence intent on jumping over it; but before I could, a bullet struck the fence near me and stopped me dead in my tracks. 

I turned around to face Mace; he was grinning madly, and the flickering lights of the carousel cast eerie shadows across his face which made him appear almost demonic. It really creeped me out… as if I wasn't already creeped out enough. We stood there, watching each other for what seemed like eternity. I was breathing heavily, and my body was shaking from the cold and abuse I'd taken. I knew I couldn't take much more. _What are you waiting for, Mace_, I thought to myself. _If you're going to make your move, do it now_. I was so tired of waiting. I didn't want to die, but I didn't see any way out, and the waiting was driving me nuts. _Just get it over with, Mace. I'm done playing._

As if in answer, Mace grinned wider, winked once, and raised his gun higher to point at my head. He slowly pulled back on the trigger, relishing every moment, and then… CLICK! CLICK! CLICK CLICK CLICK… Mace's face dropped and his eyes grew wide in anger; his gun was either empty or jammed. I didn't need any further encouragement, and so took my cue; turning quickly, I vaulted over the metal fence and tore down the walkway. 

I could see the roller coaster in the distance as I ran, but it still seemed too far away; I was hurting so bad that I really didn't think I could make it. There was no way I could run all that distance, in this much pain, with Mace on my tail. I was already out of breath and slowing down… Mace would catch me for sure, even with his injured leg. There had to be some other way of getting across the park. 

I looked up and saw the sky ride—it's a suspended chair-lift ride similar to a ski lift that goes across and above the park, giving customers a birds-eye-view of the park—and realized I could use that. It wouldn't get me to my exact destination, but I would be a lot closer than I am now. I noted the direction the chairs were heading, spun around and headed in the opposite direction, backtracking until I reached the loading platform. 

The chairs were moving across the platform without stopping, and were going faster than normal; there was also a lock on the control box which prevented me from slowing them down. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get on one due to the speed it was traveling, and also because of how slick it was from the rain, but I had to try; it was my best shot. 

I grabbed for a couple of chairs, but couldn't hang onto them; I was moving too sluggishly. I grabbed for another chair and swung one leg over it, but couldn't swing onto it all the way. I slid off of the wet surface, dangling from the seat for a couple of seconds by my fingertips before falling to the ground. Luckily the chair hadn't gone very high yet and I only fell about five feet; the ride itself is about 30 feet at its tallest. I shuddered… I wasn't sure I could do this anymore. _No, don't give up, I thought, it's still your best shot._ I picked myself up and went back to the platform. 

I reached out again for a chair, but froze when I saw Mace limping down the pavement. The chair sideswiped me and I crashed to the ground, this time tasting blood from a cut lip. I pulled myself up and looked in Mace's direction; he was moving fast, even with his limp, and would catch up to me in a matter of seconds. I bit back against the pain and scrambled to my feet, diving wildly for a chair as Mace reached the platform. 

I swung into the seat and managed to stay on, but I was facing backwards this time. Mace grabbed my leg as the chair began its climb, trying to pull me from my seat; I kicked out violently with my other leg, hitting him across his face. He went down, hard, holding both hands to his nose. I think I may have broken it… at least I hope I did. He deserves it. 

As the chair ascended, I watched Mace crawl over to the control box and try to break in. A chill ran down my spine… if he managed to break in, he could strand me up here, or he could make the chair lift bring me back to him. I began breathing heavier, and clung tighter to my chair. To my great relief, Mace was unable to break in to the control box; but my relief was short-lived. I watched in horror as Mace swung aboard one of the other seats, just seven seats behind mine. Oh, great… what have I gotten myself into this time? This had to be one of the stupidest ideas I'd had yet, but it was too late to jump off; I was too high by this time. All I could do now was sit and wait, and hope I could get away from Mace when the ride ended. 

We rode in stony silence, Mace facing forwards while I was facing backwards. Mace had his gun pointed in my direction, and I could occasionally hear the click of his gun as he tried to un-jam it. Each click I heard took another year off of my life, and made me feel nauseous. When was the ride going to end? It seemed to be taking forever, and I had no idea when it would end because I couldn't turn around; my position was less than stable, and I was afraid I'd topple to the ground if I budged an inch. Plus my eyes were locked with Mace's… I couldn't look away. Mace grinned at me, for he knew just how scared I was, and he was loving every minute of it; he loved the fact that I was stranded up there with him, and that I couldn't run away anymore. 

My stomach lurched as my chair suddenly began it's descent; I almost fell off, barely keeping my balance at the last second. Mace's eyes lit up in anticipation of the chase that would follow, and I whimpered softly in fear of it. Would this nightmare ever end? I risked a glance behind me; the ground was approaching fast, and I readied myself for the jump I'd have to make. I rolled off of my seat when I was still about six feet from the ground, scrambled to my feet, and took off running. I wanted as big a head start as I could get. I heard Mace's hard-soled shoes hit the ground and start running after me; he had recovered enough that his limp was almost gone, and he was gaining ground fast. 

Mace appeared to know where I was headed, and managed to get between me and the emergency exit. I changed directions a couple of times and tried to double back, tried to get around Mace; but each time Mace was able to anticipate my moves, and push me back further from the exit. I changed directions again, this time heading straight for the roller coaster. I figured I could cut across the track and double back on the other side and reach the exit that way… but if I had been thinking clearly, I never would have tried it. 

When I reached the platform, I found it was empty of roller coaster cars, but I didn't think about it at the time; I had also found a barricade on the other side of the tracks that I couldn't get through or over, and that concerned me more than missing cars. I turned back around to run in the other direction, but Mace coming for me; I was trapped. I panicked and started running along the roller coaster tracks, and Mace began to follow. My running soon turned into climbing, as the tracks began rising steeply. I had no idea what I would do once I reached the top of the hill… all I could do was blindly climb, and hope I could find some way out of this situation. 

Mace had been following me during all this time, but I suddenly couldn't hear him behind me any longer. I looked back and, sure enough, Mace had disappeared. Why? Had he fallen? Wouldn't I have heard him if he did? I stopped climbing and craned my neck around, trying to see where he could have gone. As I was looking, I felt the tracks begin shaking and heard a clattering noise ahead… I shielded my eyes against the rain and gazed with wide eyes onto the next hill over. It was taller than the one I was climbing, so I could see the top of it from where I was. I just wish I couldn't. 

The empty roller coaster cars had reached the crest of that hill, and were now making their descent headed straight for me. I was in a lot of trouble. Just then a hand shot through the space between the slats, grabbed my hand and pulled my arm through. I cried out as my face smashed painfully into the track, and then cried out again as I peered between the slats; it was Mace. He had climbed out on the scaffolding and come up underneath the tracks under me while I was frozen. I tried to yank my arm free, but found I couldn't; he had it pinned against the underside of the tracks, and I realized with great fear what he was planning. He was going to hold me there so the roller coaster would hit me. 

**_"NO! LET GO! LET GO! LET ME GO, YOU BIG FREAK!"_** I shrieked, and began swinging wildly at him between the slats with my free arm. 

Mace tried to catch my other arm too, but failed. I got a lucky hit, striking him on his sore nose; he put one hand to his nose, but kept my arm pinned with the other. I looked up and saw that the roller coaster had reached the crest of the hill I was on… it was now or never. I hit Mace again, at the same time pulling hard on my trapped arm; he overbalanced, and fell out of sight into the darkness below. 

I overbalanced too and tumbled partway down the track, and then went over the side. I fell for a few feet, arms flailing around, managing at the last second to grab a hold of a metal bar on the scaffolding. I closed my eyes and clung frantically to the bar as the roller coaster rattled and clattered overhead. When the scaffolding finally stopped shaking, I opened my eyes and looked around… and almost lost my grip on the metal bar when I saw how high I was. How in the heck was I supposed to get down? 

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Felix:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Yes Joker will be making another appearance... I just can't say when or how yet (I have to get Kami off of the rollercoaster tracks first). 

**Forensic Photographer711:** Yeah, I thought the cliffhanger in the last chapter was pretty bad myself... and this one is even worse. Believe me, I don't plan them this way... the story has a mind of it's own. I'm glad you like the story though. It gives me a boost to write. 

**Tool of a Higher Power:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you'll continue to read as I continue to post. 

**Killing Joke:** It only took you a half hour to read? That was quick, lol. I just wish I could write it as quickly. Thanks for the great review! I hope you like the rest of the story as well. 

**Flamestrike:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. Real life continues to intrude, as does writer's block every now and then. Would you believe I had Kami trapped under the bench for five weeks, because I couldn't figure out how to get her out? 

**Cyn Wraith:** Thank you! I really appreciate your comments. Batman is coming... I just can't say when. Joker's even more antsy about the absentee Batman than we are, and he's got a few tricks up his sleeves to flush him out. Also, I was going to explain a little about Kami and Tommy in this chapter, but it was taking too long to write. I'll have to save it for the next chapter. I just hope you're still reading then. 

**Melissa Ivory:** I'm glad you like Kami. I'm a little attached to her myself. :-) I think it's cool that you have so much in common with her! In answer to your question, She's around 120 lbs, but I don't really think her weight is important. She's just an average build, semi-athletic person who likes to run and hit things with her baseball bat... although she doesn't have her bat at the moment, and she is currently spending her time running from madmen. I do try to keep her as normal as possible, though it's a little difficult with the trouble her bad temper causes, and the weird situations she keeps finding herself in. 

**SpiderFreak:** Thank you so much! I do my best to keep true to Joker's character... always asking my sisters and nieces, "Would Joker do this?" or "Does this sound like the Joker?" My 14-year-old niece says in response, "YOU sound a little too much like the Joker... I'm slowly backing away now." She's hilarious. And thank you for your comments about Kami! I'm thinking of creating a sequel with her, but I have to finish this one first. 


End file.
